Sad Sweet Molly, Let Me Help You
by xx-sherlocked-xx
Summary: Molly Hooper is a very sad girl. She's scared and thinks the only way to fix her pain is by causing more pain through self harm. She thinks that she is alone and has no one to listen. Can Sherlock Holmes change her mind and ultimately save her from herself by showing that he really does care? TEEN!LOCK SHERLOLLY! ****TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM: CUTTING, ANXIETY, AND DEPRESSION****
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's Katie. Umm. so the main reason i have stopped updating YHACMH is because Karina has been ignoring me and hasn't sent me the chapter even though she said she would three weeks ago and it kind of upset me.**

**So this is completely the opposite of anything ive ever written but i've been wanting to write something like this for a long time so i finally did. Happy New Year by the way :). AND SHERLOCK EPISODE 1 SERIES 3! THAT KISS BETWEEN MOLLY AND SHERLOCK. I have some pretty conclusive proof that Sherlock loves Molly from what he says to her and the way he acts. MMMMhm.**

**now for the warning...:**

**THERE ARE MASSIVE TRIGGERS IN THIS STORY! ITS REALLY SAD AND WILL GET PRETTY UPSETTING IN PARTS!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE REFERENCES TO: CUTTING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ATTEMPT, MAJOR ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION. **

**This is kind of based off of the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, so if you want to, keep the lyrics in mind while reading, it sort of makes sense with it, i was listening to it on repeat while i wrote this, i love Three Days Grace. Sorry im rambling.**

**This is also sort of based off of personal experience at times and second hand experience (friends and what not) but I never had some one like Sherlock Holmes to save me like Molly will.**

**It will be sherlolly but in order for them to be in a relationship i feel like i should establish their friendshipish predicament thing.**

**Just read the story ****_ONLY IF YOU CAN HANDLE THE TRIGGERS_****.**

**you have been warned... -Katie-**

* * *

Molly tried to take a deep slow breath, but the constriction in her chest would not allow her to and she ended up coughing loudly. She was rocking back and forth under the desk in her room but she could not will herself to calm down, how could she though, she was in the middle of a massive panic attack.

At that moment, 15 year old Molly Hooper was absolutely terrified of nothing. She just felt small, hopeless, and scared. She was relieved that her father and 6 month pregnant mother chose that night to go on a date night but was also afraid since that meant no one was around to help her.

She had gotten them before, but she never told anyone since she was able to calm down after a while if she just sat and waited for the attack to subside, but the one she was having this night was far worse than anything she had experienced before.

When she had only slightly calmed down, at least enough to come out from under her desk, she thought of getting her phone and texting one her friends to come over and just watch a movie with her, but then she thought 'I don't have any friends though…'

The only other person that came to mind for her to text was John Watson, one of the only people that seemed to notice that she was there, but she never asked him for his cell number. There was also Sherlock Holmes…

She outwardly sighed at the mere thought of him and felt her stomach constrict more but with also fill with nervous butterflies. He and John Watson were in the grade above hers, and technically they were as close to friends as she could have. Since she didn't talk much, every day at lunch she would just sit and listen to Sherlock do deductions on their fellow schoolmates, occasionally John would hit him in the arm for saying one too harsh or too personal, even if the person couldn't hear.

John was always so polite and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was so nice to her. Even Sherlock respected her to an extent, letting her talk on the rarity that she did, and sometimes joining in and conversing with her on some of the not so good teachers she had, droning on about their personal lives, and which teacher was sleeping with the STD filled janitor sort of thing.

She wobbled on weak knees to her bed for she curled up into as small of a ball as she could and let the first of her tears fall down the side of her face and land lazily on her bed sheets.

'Great…sad again…' she thought. As more time passed with her not having anyone to talk to about how she felt, she would grow more and more tired, as well as all the more sad. Sometimes she could barely get out of bed until she was practically screamed at by her parents, blaming it on just simply being a teenager but she paid attention enough in health class to know that it was much more complex than that. She figured that it had to be at least some form of depression and anxiety.

But she wouldn't dare ask for help from her parents. They barely had enough money to get by as it is and medication isn't exactly cheap, especially with her new brother or sister arriving soon. She might also ask for help if she thought that anyone actually gave a damn about her. She would feel so guilty if that happened so she tried whatever she could to try to get rid of the pain herself. Including hurting herself.

She doesn't exactly have a logically reason why she does it. Sometimes it's simply because she is bored. Others because she is too sad to do anything else, and other times it feels to her like the weight of the whole world, no, the whole universe is on her shoulders and she feels so helpless and scared that she drops it and her whole life feels like it's crumbling and shattering around her. She had never done it deep enough for loss of consciousness or stitches, but she does it until right before it hits that point.

Tonight she just didn't care about what happened to her though, so she got off of her bed and took the familiar route to her bathroom, where she went to the small hole behind a picture hanging on the wall and she pulled out a sock that contained her weapons of choice.

She took out her newest and sharpest blade, which came from a rather large pencil sharpener that she found in one of the practice rooms near the band room where she often practiced piano during her free period.

Although she was normally careful at hiding it, only cutting herself on her thighs, she couldn't bring herself to care tonight, so she simply rolled up the sleeve of her jumper, whipped the tears from her eyes, and slowly dragged the blade across her wrist.

She did it again, and again, and again until her wrist to her forearm was mangled and dripping with blood onto the easily washable tile floor. She quickly took off her clothes and jumped in the shower, letting her burning hot tears mix with the blood from her cuts as it went down the drain.

She didn't know how much longer she could handle it anymore.

'I should tell John' she thought. John would help her, wouldn't he? He was always so kind and seemed to care enough. Or maybe he would just think her disgusting and freakish for doing this to herself, so once again, she opted out of telling anyone and getting the help she so desperately needed.

After 45 minutes her cuts more or less stopped bleeding so she got out of the shower, quickly but efficiently scrubbed the bathroom, and made it to her bed just in time to begin sobbing quickly, her whole body shaking rapidly, and her arm feeling as if it were on fire, and eventually she exhausted herself and fell asleep to the sound of a rather loud October rain clanging against the roof over her head as she heard her parents pulling up in the driveway what was most likely a fun night out.

'Thank god it's Saturday' she thought.

Too bad it was actually Sunday, which meant she had school in the morning.

* * *

**So yeah.. that was chapter 1. Dark i know but thats what the story is about. I dunno why but i always thought that Molly would feel like a sad lonely teenage, but she was still very smart, but sadness can lead you to do really stupid things. **

**Please review i love to hear from you guys.**

**Ill write another chapter tomorrow, maybe two chapters or a chapter and a random one shot or something we'll see.**

**Poor Molly though. :'( I felt really bad writing it but bad things have to happen before the good. don't worry, her night in shining armor (meaning a teenage version of a belstaff coat and a scarf and a slightly too tight shirt) will save her soon enough ;)**

**I just need to establish this side of Molly first before sending her to school to be confronted by everyone, everything, and Sherlock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with chapter two. Sorry it took me a little while to do this, I was doing a role play story on kik with someone so it was hard switching in between stories haha but I got it done none the less. I hope you like this chapter, it is really uneventful until the end but you know, shit happens. I promise tomorrow's will be better and we may even have some Sherlock that has emotions in it ;) **

**We'll see...**

**Ok and just for the record the song at the very beginning that molly listens to is "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance, one of the most amazing bands ever. Plus I use it as a ringtone too haha.**

**okay. See you on the other side!**

**-Katie-**

* * *

"Oh let me tell you bout the sand man! Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you was a mad man, thought you was bat man, and hit the party with a gas can. Kiss me you animal!"

Molly groans as her phone starts blaring out the song she chose for her alarm.

"Oh crap it's Monday…" She says. She presses the 'off' button on the phone screen and rolls over,

"Well maybe just a few more minutes"

**A half hour later…**

"Molly Louise Hooper get your ass out of bed this instant or you'll be late for school!" her mother shouted pounded on her door.

"No mom, I don't want to go!" She groans and yells into her pillow.

"If you don't get up then I'm dragging you out of bed and making you walk to school and just to make sure you actually do go to school, I'll follow you in the car! I have nothing better to do anyway so I suggest we do this the easy way and I'll just give you a ride. You have 15 minutes to get ready, I'll be downstairs in the car." With that her mother banged on the door once more and then went downstairs.

Molly rolled out of bed and began shrugging her clothes off and putting new ones on, when she pulled her jumper off she cried out. She had forgotten completely about the cuts on her wrist, some looked pretty deep.

"Molly are you alright up there?" her father called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah dad I'm fine I just ah, stubbed my toe!" She yelled back.

With that she finished getting ready, not putting on make-up because she thought she looked ugly either way and skipped breakfast, meeting her mom in the car, and went to school.

* * *

Lunch time; Molly's favorite time of the day. She would usually eat something small and then use the remaining period to listen to John and Sherlock talk their mouths off or she would go to the band practice rooms if she wanted to think and play piano.

Today was definitely a thinking day, she decided, and with that she walked into the lunch room and sat at the normal table that she sits at with John and Sherlock. Her…friends?

She cursed herself at the fact that she forgot her lunch and didn't have money to buy her lunch with so she just sat at the table and leaned on the table with her head on her arm because suddenly the floor became very interesting while she was trying hard to hold back tears because she suddenly became very sad.

"Hey Molls, you alright?" the always kind voice of John Watson asked her, taking a seat next to hear.

She blinked rapidly for a few seconds to get the tears out of her eyes before lifting her head and smiling a little too brightly.

"Of course John, I just had sort of … a ong night is all" she said.

Just then Sherlock walked in.

'Curse his cheekbones and his eyes and his face and his everything' Molly thought. She couldn't help but stare at him. His obnoxiously beautiful body and brilliant mind was too much for her not to stare at whenever he walked into a room. She liked him. _Really_ liked him and hated herself because she was sure that he would never go for someone like her, especially since she was younger than him.

"Afternoon John and Molly" he said, taking a seat next to John.

"Oh hey Sherlock, what did you get on Mr. Matthew's trigonometry test? I got a 79% on it, but it was really hard don't you think?" John asked Sherlock.

"Oh that? That was child's play, I finished it in 10 minutes and got a 98% on it. In my rush I forgot to see the last question because the idiot teacher put it by itself on the back of the last page so I didn't even know it was there. After I completed the test Mr. Matthew's allowed me to go to the science lab and I was able to do experiments to determine how long it takes for a toe to grow a parasite when not attached to the foot!" Sherlock explained

Before John could get in word Molly spoke up.

"Wow, really? That's really fascinating actually," She blurts out and then blushes while Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

"Oh um sorry" she says quietly before looking down, she then pulls out her phone and starts typing a message to her mom, asking what they were having for dinner that night.

Sherlock and John shrug it off and go into a conversation about who their science teacher was having an affair on her husband with when Molly spoke again.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go down by the band room" she said quietly and then she got up and started walking away.

"Well, bye John, I'm going to the science lab to finish an experiment, I'll see you in gym, yeah?" Sherlock then said, getting up and following Molly.

"Ooookay" John said when he spotted the girl that he liked, Mary, and went over to say hello.

* * *

Molly was too lost in her own mind to notice that Sherlock had started following her so when the first few tears started falling down her cheeks, she didn't care. She had been doing that a lot lately, not caring about anything, she was just too tired to.

When she finally reached the practices room, she was relieved to find it deserted except for the saxophone player that always seemed to be there. Molly then went to the one at the very end of the hallway that no one usually went to, but she always did. Once she was sure that the door was firmly shut behind her she sat down on the bench in front of the piano and broke out in sobs. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head into them, she could tell that she was getting some kind of panic attack.

"Why me?" she said to the air around her. She started to shake.

"What did I do…" She then pulled up her sleeve and looked at the cuts on her arm. A wave of self-hatred coursed through her and she started to scratch at them with her other hand. She felt so helpless and ugly and stupid in that moment that didn't even hear the door open until it was too late.

"Molly? What the hell are you doing!"

* * *

**Ah yes... A nice cliffhanger for y'all. It's pretty obvious who it is though so it's more a cliffhanger on where their conversation is going to go. So yeah, Molly is in a really bad spot mentally yeah :/. Well don't fret my readers. Her knight in shining armor will do what he can. But first they need to have DUN DUN DUN! a talk. About, well everything. So yeah, that will be tomorrow. I may or may not skip writing a chapter on sunday since sherlock will be on (haskdgjawklgjoiae) or i'll just wake up early (early being noon) to write it before sherlock comes on (it'll be 2:30 pm where i live cos im livestreaming it) so yeah. See you next time around!.**

**-Katie-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Well it's 2 am and I just finished the chapter haha. I started at 9:30, I just kept getting distracted by stuff like YouTube and other fanfictions and instagram and I was listening to Benedict Cumberbatch reading stuff which is incredibly soothing. Just gah. Oh yeah I changed the username from Cumber-Bunny-Collective to xx-sherlocked-xx because my Sherlock fanpage on instagram is xx_sherlocked_xx so it's easier to remember that way. Plussss I have no idea if Karina is going to be writing with me anymore she still hasn't contacted me since before we went on Winter Break for school. Sorry i'm getting sidetracked here's the chapter, there's little bits of fluff and will be the start of a beautiful relationship.**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Molly? What the hell are you doing!"

As soon as she heard it she knew who it was, but she closed her eyes, willing, _praying _for it to have been her mind imagining some way to get her to stop scratching at her arm.

Sherlock stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him and slowly approached her, not wanting to upset her further or scare her. He wasn't sure why he even yelled at her in the first place, usually he was so confident and composed but just now he had showed the one thing he refused to let out, sentiment, in the form of worry and concern for her.

'Why would I be so concerned about Molly Hooper…?' he thought to himself while he was approaching her.

"Oh… hi Sherlock… this uh looks bad doesn't it?" She said softly between sobs.

"Just a bit yeah, let me see your arm" he replied while holding out his arm expectantly.

"Um, no, it's fine, I'm fine, I just lost myself for a minute, wait, why were you following me?" She questioned.

"I was actually planning on practicing my violin and I happened to be not far behind you, when I saw it was you in front of me I figured we might as well share a practice room and I was coming in to ask you when I saw you doing…this" he lied. Lucky for him he could be a convincing liar when he wanted to be.

"So anyway I saw you doing this and I don't ask twice. Give me. Your arm, and also, tell me why."

"O-okay" she says while not reluctantly giving him her now bleeding arm while he kneeled in front of her.

"Well I don't r-really have a logical reason, all stupid reasons that will probably bore you so I won't bother you by explaining my stupidity." She spoke slowly and sadly, while looking at the wall past Sherlock while he was gently wiping the blood off of her arm with his handkerchief.

"Molly, I don't care whether the reasons are logical or not, I just want to know why you do this." He spoke, willing her to understand.

"Deduce it then, I know you're good at it, you probably already knew why as soon as you saw it." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was feeling so worn out and tired and she knew that Sherlock was trying to help, but she just couldn't find the energy to even look him in the eye.

"Ok… Well I could tell by walking in the room that you have a really high level of self-hatred, you believe yourself not good enough, you don't wear the clownish amounts of make-up, or any for that matter, that most of the girls do in this school because you think you're already too ugly for it and because you're not awake in the morning to put it on anyway due to the fact that you're sleeping in which could be blamed on the simple fact of being a teenager but you and I both know it's because you're always tired, a common symptom of depression. Then there's your anxiety. I can see it based off of your constantly shaking hands and your various nervous habits like chewing your fingers and biting off your fingernails. Over the past couple of weeks I have noticed your lack of energy and every day you seem sadder and sadder and you have some far off look in your eyes that I commonly associate with being in my mind palace howe-"

"Mind palace?" she interrupted.

"Oh what? Oh my mind palace, it's where I store all the information of what I find important, facts, on people, places, everything. It's huge, all I have to do is think of something and I can go through it like a map and find all kinds of facts about it, it's part of the reason I do so well in school, I can just memorize all of the notes and worksheets and therefore remember it for the tests but that's not what's important right now don't change the subject Molly Hooper." He hesitated slightly though then, he had never once backed down from bragging about his superior intellect, but he just did, for none other than her, the supposedly mousy Molly Hooper.

'How had she suddenly become more important than my mind?' He contemplated to himself.

"Sorry…" She replied quietly, looking down.

"No, it's fine, now where was I, oh yes your eyes had a far off look in them that showed-" he tried to continue but cut himself off again when he noticed her heavy breathing, the fact that she had that far off look right now, and that her face had paled a bit and she was shaking.

"Molly? Molly, if you can hear me look at me." He knew she was experiencing a panic attack, and although he had never been that good with people, he also knew that he had to get her back to reality and to calm her down.

Since he still had her arm in his hand he moved his hand down and held her small hand firmly in his large one.

"Molly, I need you to look at me and breath ok?" he coaxed her and pulled her down so she was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest tightly while he sat directly in front of her on his knees, each of his hands now holding one of hers. She managed to look at him though it took her awhile to register what he had said to her.

"Every time I say breath take as deep of a breath as you can and I'm going to ask you some questions and you just shake your head yes or no, I want to help you Molly Hooper, I promise, do not be afraid." He told her, looking deeply into her chestnut eyes. All she could manage was a nod.

"Ok, good… Do you get these kind of attacks often? Deep breathe." He started.

She took as deep as a breath as her constricted chest would allow and nodded once, still looking into his deep eyes that were usually ice blue but had now changed to a more soothing green, and she found herself almost hypnotized because behind them she saw that he was trying hard to help.

"Do you know why? Breathe."

She thought about it for a second before shrugging, showing that she did sometimes and sometimes not.

"Do you self-harm often? Breathe." He himself held his breath while waiting for her answer.

After a couple of seconds, Molly shook her head yes slowly, still not looking away from his eyes.

"More often then you get these panic attacks? Breath."

She didn't even wait to shake her head yes, and she saw something flash in his eyes, only for a moment though before it went back to the careful, slightly concerned look that they had been. What had that flash in his eyes? Sadness, anger, disappointment, worry? She couldn't help but think it was a mix of disgust and disappointment however thinking this distracted her from remembering to take the breath she needed.

"Molly," he squeezed her hands gently, "breathe, please."

She did as he said but now she was silently crying, out of embarrassment at having to be _told _when to breathe and out of the fact that he now probably thought her a disgusting ugly cutter.

'But that's what I am' she told herself.

"No," Sherlock said, as if reading he was reading her mind, "don't think poorly of yourself or get the wrong, breathe, impression at whatever I may say or ask you. I am just trying to gather information, breathe, to help you."

He stopped talking, thinking about what to say next, trying to phrase it right. But he never had to think of what to say, the right words would always flow out of him and here he was, actually having to piece the words together so they both could understand.

"I know you feel lost and alone Molly, broken perhaps. But I am here right? Breathe."

At this point, Molly didn't know what was real and what wasn't so she just kept staring into his eyes, they deepened to an even darker green as he continued.

"I am here, and I found you, breathe, and I will help you not be broken. Because if anything happens to you, breathe, it will be all my fault and if I can make sure that you are as happy as you deserve to be, breathe, then I will do what I can to fix you Molly Hooper, breathe."

When he finished talking he himself took a deep breath and almost kicked himself. He had given in to feelings. It's not that what he said wasn't true, he just hated admitting that he actually had emotions. He would say that they would just slow him down and be a distraction but secretly they scared him, and looking at Molly, having to remind her to do as simple of a task as breathing, with her hands firmly in his, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so wrong with them.

Here, staring into her eyes as she stared into his, he felt his stomach flip and his chest and supposedly non-existent heart swell with the emotions he had repressed for months, even years.

'Oh god…' he thought, 'I'm starting to care for her…'

Then Molly whispered the only thing she could before her voice gave out.

"I…think…I…bloody…love…you"

* * *

**What an ending yeah? So yeah it starts off as more of a friendship thing but then towards the end he realizes that feelings may not be so bad. I dunno I always kind of felt like teenage Sherlock would be just as clever and smart as adult Sherlock, but a little more open and has emotions and welcomes them easier. Ha the ending of this story would change the future of the characters and what they would be like in the actual series because obviously Moffat doesn't understand through his thick skull that SHERLOLLY. IS. REAL. Almost as real as Brealeybath ;) yessss I ship that too. I battleship that bitch, no, i aircraft carrier Brealeybatch and Sherlolly.**

**Kay yeah i'll talk to you when I write chapter four either tomorrow or you'll get chapter 4 and 5 on Monday since I don't go back to school until Tuesday.**

**Bye! Leave reviews I love hearing from you guys!**

**-Katie-**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! IM SO SO SORRY THIS WASN'T UPLOADED WHEN I FINISHED IT YESTERDAY REALLY EARLY IN THE MORNING I KEPT GETTING LOCKED OUT OF MY SO IM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT! And this chapter took me 6 hours to write I kept getting distracted by different Sherlock things since Sign of Three came out and stuff. Amazing episode if I say so myself. Drunk Sherlock=Best Sherlock Ever and his best man speech nearly made me break out in sobs. That was so OOC of Sherlock but it was definitely the right things for him to say! **

**Anyways here's chapter 4, its the longest chapter i've ever written and its pretty much just a pick me up for Molly and DEFINITE sherlolly development :)**

**See you on the flip side!**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Molly's eyes widened and she looked down, away from his confused stare. Partly out of their own accord and partly out of fear and embarrassment.

'Shit…Did I really just say that out loud, I didn't mean to. I couldn't have made it anymore bloody obvious that I like him now. ' She thought.

Sherlock's eyes had widened slightly as well, but more out of amazement. Although she had been having (but was technically towards the end) a severe panic attack, he could still see the obvious indications of attraction plain as day on her face. The further he got in his mini speech about being there for her, the more dilated her pupils would become and her hands would grips his a little tighter, and her breathing actually sped up more, if that were possible considering the situation.

He cleared his throat, almost afraid to trust his own voice after this discovery.

"Breathe…" He said, although he couldn't tell if he was saying it to remind her or himself.

After a few more minutes Molly had finally gotten her breathing back to normal and was standing on shaky legs, faced away from her savior.

"Thanks for uh, that, for um, being there for me I would have expected most people to run off and get someone else or something." She said, her eyes still cast downward, as they had been since her little outburst.

"It was no problem at all I could not leave you alone to get someone else or your condition would have worsened especially not that saxophone player that apparently doesn't even know the difference between the key of E and the key of E flat. God the entire idea of an uneducated musician is very tedious to even try to comprehend."

She chuckled half-heartily , "Yeah…Promise you won't tell anyone about this or anything?"

"I suppose I can do that, not even John. Although I don't know why it's a big deal if people know" He replied.

"It's just something, personal that I don't want everyone knowing. I don't want people knowing how weak I am even though it's pretty obvious." She chuckled sadly and then looked back up into his eye which had returned to their normal icy blue color but suddenly a green tint enveloped the outer ring of his eyes and she saw them flash with that concerned and worried look again.

"I once read somewhere, probably in some book or article or something, that partaking in kinds of behaviors such as this does not mean you are weak, but that you have just been strong for far too long. I'll be texting you later and you will answer them of course, goodbye Molly Hooper and try to keep your breathing pattern normal for the rest of the day, yes?" and with that he flashed a smile, turned on his heels and left quickly, already too deep in his mind palace revisiting all the information he knew about sentiment and found himself asking why sentiment was all that bad in the first place.

* * *

The rest of the school day was like any other day in the life of Molly Hooper.

Test in chemistry, probably failed she was too busy thinking about other things.

Homework in geometry, going to start it but probably not finish it after having another panic attack.

She had forgotten had incredibly exhausting some of the attacks could be and had found the rather boring lecture on Renaissance art to be an easy thing to fall asleep to and had be awoken when the final bell rang at the end of class, signaling that everyone could finally go home.

Right as she was walking out of class she heard her name called by her teacher.

"Miss Hooper, can I have a word please."

She groaned very loudly internally. If there was one teacher she disliked the most it would have to be her history teacher, Mr. Buckler. He always smelt like a mix of pickles and wet dog and looked like he hadn't showered in a week. She made sure keep a distance of 8 or so feet when she went over to him.

"Yes Mr. Buckler?" she said politely, smiling.

"Were you just sleeping while I was giving a very important lecture on Renaissance art that is going to be on Friday's test?" He asked accusingly.

"I don't see why you're asking me _sir_ when you obviously already know that I was indeed sleeping while you were giving your _terribly important _lecture on Renaissance art and I sincerely apologize for that but I could always read the section in the textbook about it considering that is where you stole the lecture from, correct?" She wittily replied, still smiling even though the smile was so obviously fake.

"Well yes, hey wait! I can send you to the dean's office for that you don't say things like that to adults let alone, teachers!" He said angrily.

"I suppose you could but then I could somehow find a way to tell your wife about the herpes you contracted from sleeping with the janitor, see you tomorrow Mr. Buckler!" Molly called already halfway in the hallway when she ran into a rather surprised looking Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh hey Sherlock wha- did you hear all that?" She asked, instinctively looking down, once again her mousey scared self.

"Yes I was actually looking for you and I heard you talking to Mr. Buckler in there so I thought I would wait out here, how did you possibly know he was sleeping with the janitor?" He asked, looking downwards at the smaller girl in front of him.

"Well, by um listening to you and John talk about the teachers during lunch and plus which guy teacher isn't sleeping with the janitor and hasn't gotten herpes or something?"

"It seems like every teacher at this school has except Mrs. Thomas, the librarian but she's sleeping with the other janitor actually." He said with a snort of laughter.

Molly laughed for the first time in a few days at that.

"Really? Innocent, well I guess not so innocent Mrs. Thomas? Wow, um, you said you were looking for me, right?"

Sherlock would have answered if he had actually heard what she had said but unfortunately he was too busy filing her laughter and her smile into a new room in his mind palace that he had created during his science class labeled "Molly Hooper". Now that she was becoming more important to him, which he would have denied if he was asked, he needed to make a room for her in his mind so that he could fill it with everything and anything important about Molly Hooper, which included her laughter and what was in his opinion, one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, not that he would admit it.

"Sherlock?" she asked finally looking up, concerned.

This shook him out of his mind palace. "Huh, what? Oh yes I realized earlier I said that I would text you but that would be difficult since I don't have your phone number so I came to ask you for it seeing as it would be easier than having to go search for it."

"Oh of course let me write it down", she quickly fished in her backpack for a piece of paper and a pen and was about to go to the wall to write it down when Sherlock's voice stopped her.

"Uh here just write it using my back as a desk." He said and then turned around in a similar fashion to the way he had when he walked away from the practice room earlier that day.

"o-okay" she stuttered and tentatively put the piece of paper on his back and wrote her number as quickly but as neatly as she could. She became slightly frustrated when the pen wouldn't work at first so she took a step closer to his back to the point where she could breathe in his scent.

When she inhaled she felt slightly intoxicated with how _him _it smelt. Strong but not too strong and not overwhelming but so good. If she had ever imagined what he smelt like (not that she ever had) then he would smell like that.

'Wow Molly all you have to do is write the number on the guys back and you end up snuffing him like he's cocaine or something' she thought angrily at herself and quickly finished writing her number and took three large steps back from him as he turned back around and put the paper in his pants pocket.

He too was almost overwhelmed with how close to him that she was and resisted his strong hormonal urge to turn around and pull her close to him.

He cleared his throat along with his head of those thoughts, cursing himself.

"Yes, right thank you Miss Hooper I'll be in touch shortly I still have some important questions for you."

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat that was rising when she remembered that he knew… well he knew _everything _and she knew that she should be relieved but couldn't help but be nervous seeing as she normally was anyway.

"Alright, bye then Sherlock" she said quickly and then walked past him, desperately feeling the urge to be alone but also wanting to find shelter in what she thought would be a comforting, warm embrace of her knight in shining armor, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Molly heard her phone ding signaling she had a text message, but she was too busy falling apart to care.

When she came home from school her mom had screamed at her. Not yelling but full out screeching like some kind of angry bird. As much as Molly wanted to blame it on her mom's pregnancy hormones she couldn't because she had been this angry before the pregnancy too. Always yelling to the point where she would throw things and Molly was afraid that one day the throws would be aimed at her rather than the wall.

She had once or twice, slapped her right across the face with an open palm for reasons that neither could remember but her mom had always _seemed_ sorry afterwards.

Maybe it was just in her mind that her mom hated her. She couldn't tell. All she knew was that over the past couple years her parents had been casting her more towards the dark while they were trying hard to have a baby boy. Thinking back on it Molly figured that that's the origins of her figuring that she isn't worth anything to anyone.

She knew her parents still cared about her but she also knew for a fact that she wouldn't be nearly as important when her younger sibling came along.

She almost didn't know how she came to the position she was in now; sitting on her bedroom door with a blade in her hand, her thighs already covered in blood. She distinctly remembered running upstairs away from her mom while she yelled something about getting her grades up from the bottom of the stairs and Molly closed her door as lightly as she could and silently dropped down to the floor crying silently, her tears each feeling like they weighed a million pounds but it felt like more weight was being piled onto her shoulders, threatening to suffocate her.

Her phone rang with another message.

She wiped her hands and her eyes and reached over to where she had tossed her phone aside earlier.

"Two new messages" it said. Both from the same number.

She opened the first one.

"Hello Molly -S-"

She figured it was just Sherlock making sure it was indeed her phone that he had been texting until she read his second message.

"Put the blade down, take a deep breathe and text me back Molly -S-"

Molly's stomach felt like it was in her throat and she desperately looked around for some kind of hidden camera when a third text came in, stopping her in her tracks.

"No I didn't bug your phone or your room if that's what you were thinking -S-"

She quickly sent out a reply.

"Hi Sherlock -MH-"

"Where you doing what I deduced you were doing? Don't lie -S-"

"um…yeah… -MH-"

"Well stop and get cleaned up and come outside, we're going for walk. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Text me your address -S-"

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 4. Longer and it bit on the brighter side until the end sorta i know im being mean to Molly and i'm sorry :(. Next chapter Sherlock and Molly are going to go for a nice walk and have a heart to heart about what's going on inside the mind of Molly and how Sherlock can be her savior.**

**See those little Sherlolly moments I hinted at. They're in denial about their feelings right now, well at least Sherlock is just a smidge but that's cause he's Sherlock.**

**Thank you so much for reading and for the kind reviews by the way y'all are too sweet. :')**

**Love you all! See you for round 5!**

**-Katie-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple because I just went back to school after Winter Break so i'm very overwhelmed with homework so a chapter might not be uploaded everyday as per usual but I'm going to try my best.**

**A quick update on the story I was writing with Karina! (YHACMH) She could not talk to me or send me the chapters or one shots she wrote at all over break because her mom took away her internet and phone privileges because of her grades. She doesn't know whens he's getting them back either. I may or may not upload a couple chapters on that story in the meantime.**

**But right now i'm only updating this story, that may change and I have a couple one-shot ideas.**

**On with the story though**

**sherlollllllllllllllllllllllllllly moments in this one just like i promised ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Molly saw no point in arguing with Sherlock so she texted him her address, and then quickly cleaned herself up snuck out the back door of her house while her mom was in the bathroom and her dad was in his office working.

Once she got to the front of her house she sat under one of the bushes that sat in her front yard. She shivered and then cursed herself for forgetting to bring a jacket and was about to go back inside when she felt something extremely warm being draped over her shoulders and looked up to see Sherlock looking down at her.

"Hey Sherlock, what this for" she asked shrugging up her shoulders, indicating the long coat he had put on her.

"When I approached you I saw that you didn't have a coat and you were shivering and since I don't need mine right now anyway I might as well give it to you." He replied nonchalantly.

"O-oh okay thank you" she looked down blushing, causing her to miss how Sherlock's lips had quirked up at her reaction.

"Now, come along Molly Hooper I still have questions for you," he said and held out his hand to help her up.

She took it hesitantly but felt better about it after he held her hand firmly in his and gently pulled her up off of the ground and started walking, not dropping her hand or taking his coat back.

She blushed further but didn't say anything about it.

"How did you know I was…you know, cutting when you texted me?" She asked.

"I thought I was going to be the one questioning you however I will answer. I was not far behind you when we left school earlier this afternoon and when I saw you get into your car I saw or rather heard your mother screaming loudly at you for whatever reason it's understandable that that would upset some people and since you had already seemed rather upset when you left school I decided to make sure you were alright which is why I texted you as soon as I got home."

"Oh, well thank you, it uh could have gotten really bad." She almost whispered.

Sherlock subconsciously but also willing squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You're welcome," he cleared his throat, "now, why do you cut yourself Molly?"

Molly thought about it for a little while. She really thought about it, dug deep into her mind trying to find the least stupid way to answer his question. While they were walking and she had been trying to think of her answer, Sherlock watched her. He really looked at her. How her eyes had small bags under them like she hadn't slept for days, much like he does, even though she is constantly tired. He noticed the way that her clothes that had perfectly fit her at the beginning of the school year were now too big, not by much, but enough to notice that she was skipping meals, whether she actually knew she was or not. He then looked down at their hands which were still clasped together and smiled slightly at it.

Although he didn't want to, he had to admit that he was quickly falling for her and there was nothing he could do except hope that if he ever asked her out in the future, that the reply would be a good one. He saw the way she would sometimes stare at him and her pupils would fully dilate and she would smile whenever he made a deduction so his assumption would be that she would say yes.

But he knew he couldn't do that yet. He had to help her get through what she was going through to prove to her as well as himself that he can handle commitment. He also just wanted to help her because he didn't want to see her go down the dark path she was getting into or at least she wouldn't have to go through it alone. He made a silent promise to himself at that moment that he would get her through this, whatever it takes. He quickly looked back in front of him again when he noticed she was about to talk.

"Well… I guess it's the stereotypical reason most people do, some form of knowing that the pain isn't only on the inside," she spoke knowingly but he could tell she had never talked about it before and that he was the only person that knew. "I mean I-I know people don't really like me, I never really quite fit in with people and the only I guess friends that have are John and you" she said but then quickly added "but if you guys aren't my friends or whatever then… that's fine I get it."

Sherlock furrowed his brow saying "of course John is your friend, he is practically everyone's friend and most if not everyone gets along well with him. As for myself, if I weren't your…friend, then why would I be here helping you?"

"I dunno, pity?" she asked glumly.

He looked at her, "Molly I do genuinely want to help you get through this so you can be the happy person you deserve to be. Rarely, if ever, have I done something out of pity and I'm not going to start with you."

"O-oh?" she said, surprised, "Thank you Sherlock. But really you don't have to."

"And what reason do you possibly have for that?" he asked, utterly confused why she shouldn't receive help.

She smiled sadly and looked into his eyes and said for the first time out loud instead of in her mind, and completely believing it.

"Because I don't count."

Sherlock looked at her in disbelief, and right as he was going to say something she interrupted.

"Oh look, we're already back at my house. If you want to keep asking me questions you can just text me. Thanks for let me use your coat Sherlock. I'll see you tomorrow" she said, quickly returning his coat, letting go of his hand that she had held the entire too-short journey around her neighborhood and then ran behind her house to sneak back in.

Sherlock watched her retreating figure before putting his coat back on, turning and beginning the walk back to his house.

All the while he couldn't help but notice the hand that had previously been holding Molly's felt colder than the other.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry it's shorter than the last couple I'll write some long ones soon.**

**I TOLD YOU THERE WAS GOING TO BE A SMIDGE OF SHERLOLLY THOUGH ;) **

**but onto something serious-**

**_Okay a quick thing_****::::::::::::::: One of the chapters coming up is going to be very...detailed about how it feels when a person self harms and what kind of thoughts go through their head and it'll be in Molly's point of view as it's happening so it's just a warning in case that upsets or is triggering in any way that is the last thing i want 3**

**Alrighty i'll try too write a chapter or two tomorrow after school if i get my homework done early I should be able to easily but it depends on how much I have.**

**See you on chapter 6!**

**-Katie-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok i had been planning to write this exact chapter since the beginning but it took this week to write it. Shittiest week ever. I feel terrible, emotionally though, physically im fine, kinda. Whatever, doesn't matter. Just some painful personal stuff went on so i couldn't write the chapter but that kinda fueled the fire for this chapter and the next one that will be uploaded in an hour or two, whenever i finish it. **

**Okay, so yeah here it is.**

**Very sad, not good at all, but here it is...**

**-Katie-**

* * *

It had been 4 days since Molly and Sherlock had gone for their walk. It had also been 4 days since she had last cut herself, and she was feeling better.

The whole ordeal seemed to also bring them closer together and Sherlock now sat next to her at lunch and a couple of times met her some of her last class, walked with her to her locker multiple times during the day, and met her after school to walk her out. She figured it was because he was checking on her to make sure that the classes she didn't have after lunch upset her in any way that would lead her to a bad state of mind.

This made her feel both appreciative as well as angry at him. She knew he was only trying to help and make sure she was okay but she felt pathetic at the thought that he needed to check up on her to make sure she wouldn't go home and off herself because he wasn't paying attention.

But of course he couldn't necessarily check up on her during the weekends unless he came to her house and looked through her windows, which thankfully he hadn't done yet, even though it was only Saturday night. Thinking about it she wished that he had checked up on that night.

She had been trying but failing to focus on her homework and instead decided to listen to her favorite band and had somehow spaced off while singing, imaging she was the lead singer of a band at a concert with a million people screaming her name. Then Sherlock came over to her from the side of the stage and kissed her like in the movies and her foot popped and she-

"FRED! MOLLY! HELP ME!"

Molly was pulled out of her day dream when she heard he mom screaming from downstairs. She collided into her dad as she sprinted out of her room and they looked at each other, worry spreading across their faces, and raced down the stairs to see her mother crumpled on the ground, painfully clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god, no, the baby can't come yet, it's too soon. Three bloody months too soon!" Her mother was yelling at no one in particular.

Her father quickly but gently picked her mother up off of the ground and ran towards the garage.

"Open the door and sit in the back with your mother, I'll get us to the hospital as fast as I can." Her dad said hurriedly.

Molly speechlessly did as her father said and sat in the back, biting her tongue from yelling out painfully and instead said hopefully soothing words as her mother gripped her hand to the point that it might break under.

In what would normally be a 25 minute ride to the hospital, her dad had speeded it down to 14; racing through yellow lights that were so painfully close to red, skidding around corners, and running through multiple stops signs.

As soon as they reached the hospital her dad was out of the car and carrying her mother into the hospital, worry etched into his face as well as Molly's as they ran inside, yelling for help.

Once the nurses had put her mother on a stretcher and taking her down the hallway.

Her mom looked at them both saying "I love you" before being taken away, other nurses forcefully ordering her dad that he couldn't follow, and he collapsed against the wall, shaking like a leaf and stifling back sobs.

"I…" he started, his voice shaking. "She's going to be fine…" he said more to himself, his voice cracking.

Molly was pretty sure he didn't even remember that she was there. After he said that she ran to the bathroom and threw up twice, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall, but she held them back and splashed water on her face before going back outside to see her father in the same position that he was in before, except now his face was plastered with pure horror as he was talking to a doctor who had crouched next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

She could only catch the end of what must have been some kind of sympathetic speech.

"…couldn't save the baby, or your wife. We lost them, I'm so sorry Mr. Hooper there was nothing we could have done, it was too late."

Molly had been right behind them and froze where she was. Silent tears fell down her face as the doctor walked away and her dad was still locked in the same place, staring at the door that her mother and his wife had disappeared down only a few minutes earlier.

Two very long minutes later he turned and looked up at her, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"She's gone Molls, her and the baby, she…she can't be gone." His voice was broken and she could see in his eyes that he was broken on the inside too.

She sat down next to her dad as he broke out in sobs, one hand covering his face, the other clutching onto Molly's, anchoring him to the present.

Molly was shaking in silent sobs, desperately wishing to ease her father's pain but she knew she couldn't unless she could bring her mother or the baby she was carrying, back to life.

She wrapped an arm around her dad's shoulder and sobbed quietly into his shoulder, both of them knowing there was nothing either of them could do.

As people walked by them, they gave expressions of curiosity and sympathy, putting two and two together of what might have happened for this man and young girl to be sitting against a wall, clutching each other helplessly.

After 20 minutes her father took one last shaky deep breath and got up, pulling Molly up with him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to their car, driving them silently home.

* * *

**I know it was terribly short as well as terribly sad and i'm so very sorry.**

**Im also very sorry to say that if this was sad to you, then the next couple chapters will be worse. **

**I'm so sorry in advance. I love you all, please review, you guys have been very nice and I even got a nice review from one of my favorite Sherlolly authors ever; Morbidbydefault. Definitely someone to check out if you like some sadder fics like this. Very very excellent stories.**

**So yeah, see you later.**

**-Katie-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. The longest one yet with some major Sherlolly developments. **

**Alright i am emotionally and physically drained, especially since it's 4am.**

**Oh gawd...Sherlock is in less than twelve hours since I live in the US. The last episode, supposedly supposed to cause major feels and tears. I read one spoiler and I just about died. Ugh. MOFFAT WHY MUST YOU HURT ME SO!**

**I'm praying to God that there is any form of Sherlolly in His Last Vow.**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Chapter 7

The remainder of Saturday night and Sunday had been a huge blur for both Molly and her father. Neither had slept or eaten, only sat in the living room, staring off into space.

Randomly her father had gotten up and started pacing, obviously angry.

"GOD DAMMIT! Why couldn't I drive any fucking faster! Why couldn't I have just…UGH!" he screamed, then stormed upstairs into his bedroom, and slammed the door.

Molly let out a long sigh before getting up and getting a glass of water. She and her dad had been thinking along the same lines then. She blamed herself as much as her father blamed himself.

"Why did I put so much stress on her!? I always talked back, never did what she said, it's all my fault, why am I suck a fuck up!" Were just some of the thoughts running viciously through her mind.

She quickly scribbled a note that said "be back soon. Went for a walk" on it and, grabbing a coat and donning her trusty pair of ratty black converse, she walked out the front door, and walked to nowhere in particular.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking, she looked around realizing she was on the other side of her relatively small town. She sighed when she realized that she was shivering furiously, cursing herself that she only grabbed her lightest coat. She was glad that she felt numb though, emotionally and physically, at least for the time being.

She ran home as fast as she could, stopping occasionally to catch her breath. When she got home, her father was in the kitchen clutching onto the note she wrote before she left. When he registered that she was there he quickly enveloped her into a huge hug.

"I thought something might have happened to you. I'm sorry I screamed earlier, it wasn't towards you, I promise." He whispered to her.

"It's okay dad, I'm fine, and it's not your fault, you did everything you could have done in the situation. It's not your fault."

"I just can't believe she's gone Molls. Her and the baby, oh my god the baby." His voice cracked and he pulled back from the hug and collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"That baby, who would have been part of this family. You, me, your mother, and the baby, all a family. I bet they never even got to take a breath, not one. That's so bloody messed up." He stared right at Molly as he spoke, not taking her eyes off of hers.

She found her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes dad, it really is. There isn't a good thing about this whole situation, not one. I just, I'm going to go upstairs. I need to be alone." She spoke shakily.

"Of course. Just… Holler if you need anything, yeah?"

"I will dad. Goodnight." She only just then coming to the realization that it was seven o'clock on a Sunday night.

"Goodnight Molly, and if you don't want to go to school for a few days, I understand."

"No…I want to go…to try to keep my mind off of it. But thanks…"

"I understand Molls, I'm going to go to work too, but if you decide it's too much, text me and I'll come pick you up." With that he stood up and hugged her once more.

"Thank you dad." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

He picked up her face and smiled sadly, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay Mollywobbles, it's all going to be okay." He said, calling her by her childhood nickname, hugging her again before letting her go and allowing her to go upstairs.

Once she got into her room she broke out in loud sobs, the sadness hitting her like a brick. She couldn't even register anything in her mind or her heart except sadness.

She fell to the ground, pulling at her hair furiously. The tears that fell from her eyes physically hurt her. Her heart _ached _so badly but there was nothing she could do about it. She felt broken. That was the only way to describe it. Everything hurt, especially her head and her heart. Her chest also ached something terrible as the sobs continued to wrack her body.

Her phone, always going off at the worst times, dinged at that moment and she quickly grabbed it from her desk from where she had left it the day previous from before her mother had been screaming for help.

Another violent sob shook her body as she remembered it and she opened her phone to see three missed texts from Sherlock. One from the day before and two from today.

"Hello Molly, hope your weekend is going exceedingly well. SH"

She chuckled sadly.

"Yeah my weekend is going just fucking brilliantly," she spoke to the empty room.

The next text was from that morning.  
"Molly, you failed to read my last text, are you alright?"

The one that had been sent a few minutes previously was a warning.

"Don't make me come to your house and check on you, I do know where you live, text me immediately."

She quickly sent out a reply and an excuse that would hopefully suffice.

"Sorry I didn't have my phone all weekend, something…happened. I'll tell you about it tomorrow during lunch."

A response came within ten seconds.

"It is alright, good to know you are okay, I was beginning to get slightly worried, see you tomorrow. SH"

"See you tomorrow…"

With that she sighed and dropped her phone on the ground and took a boiling hot shower then crawled into bed, utterly exhausted.

She turned the alarm on her phone to go off fifteen minutes sooner than usual since she knew she would need it and plugged it into charge and fell into a nightmare ridden sleep.

* * *

Molly groaned and sighed as her alarm woke her out of her restless sleep. She sat up and sat on the edge her bed and ran her hands through her hair and over her face. Then she went through her morning routine. Changed her clothes, stared sadly at the healing cuts that littered her body, brushed her hair and teeth, and walked slowly down the stairs. Her father, freshly showered, cleanly shaven, and dressed in his work clothes was eating a piece of toast in the kitchen, staring out the small window that was above the sink. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and drank it silently, then put on her shoes and her light jacket along with her backpack before clearing her throat and catching her dad's attention.

"Dad? I need to go to school now, can you give me a ride?" She asked from the doorway.

He looked at her, only then registering that she was there.

"Of course, let me get my keys," he said quietly, getting his keys and going to the garage to start the car.

She got in the passenger seat and the trip to school was silently until he broke the silence.

"Try to have as a good of a day as you can…and remember, if you want to get home, if you can't do this, just please text me and I'll come and get you right away and take you home." He spoke quietly, staring at the steering wheel.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dad, I'll be fine, but I'll keep it in mind." With that she got out of the car and followed some other people slowly into the school, feeling as though a billion pounds were dragging behind her.

* * *

The only difference between her usual days of school and this one was that she now had a reason to stare off at the wall instead of taking notes and paying attention.

After explaining her situation with her teachers and apologizing about not completing that weekends homework assignment they were quick to say that she could take as long as she needed and not worry about turning any of the homework for the next couple weeks in on time, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, and writing her a late pass to her next class.

After what felt like a year, it was her lunch hour, but she didn't feel anything remotely close to hunger and walked to the practice rooms, taking a deep breath and went into her usual room and sitting at the piano bench, depositing her books and pencil on the floor.

With that she turned around and played a terribly sad melody that developed from her fingertips and she eventually closed her eyes as a few silent tears slid down her face. She registered that the door had opened halfway through her mini recital, but she didn't care and continued to play.

By the time she finished, her tears had dried and she looked up at Sherlock.

"My mom died on Saturday…so did my little brother or sister, whoever they would have been…" She said, finding comfort in his eyes as they softened at her words.

He crossed the room quickly and was on his knees in front of her in a heartbeat as she crumpled into sobs, breaking further, and finalizing the fact that they were gone by saying they were out loud.

Sherlock felt something stir in his chest as he saw her suddenly break in front him. Anger at not realizing there was something wrong sooner but he also felt his heart pang painfully at the way she was so sad. He quickly pulled her to him without even thinking about it.

He sat on the ground and pulling her off of the piano bench, pulled her into his lap and held her closely to him.

This was one of the only times he didn't know what to say or do, so he simply held her as close as he could.

He stiffened at first at the fact that he was in such close contact with someone, but quickly softened and remembered that it was Molly and allowed her to let out all of the sadness she felt, as she sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and closed his eyes, feeling sympathetic for the first time in his life for the small broken girl in his arms that he cared deeply for.

"I'm so sorry Molly. Is there anything I could possibly do?" he spoke just above a whisper in her ear.

She struggled to talk and breathe since she was sobbing so hard but still answered him, pulling herself closer to him.

"Don't leave me…please, I don't want be alone." She said, her voice breaking.

"Of course I won't leave you, I'm right here, just let it out," he answered, holding her closely to him.

She nodded and sobbed heart wrenching sobs until she couldn't anymore and then just silently clung to him as silent tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

He picked her chin up gently so she looked into his eyes that were uncharacteristically warm and gentle and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry about your mother and your sibling, Molly."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." She spoke, her cheek tingling from the gentle kiss he had placed on it.

"Why did you even come to school?" he asked.

"I just, I don't know actually I just wanted some sense of normalcy I guess."

"Ok, well don't expect normal when you're around me." He said and they both chuckled sadly.

"Thank you…" she spoke softly, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Whatever for?"

"This, being here for me, over and over again."

"It's alright Molly, I'll always be here for you, no matter what," he spoke genuinely and squeezed her gently, hoping that he was helping her in any way.

After a few minutes in comfortable silence he got up and helped her up to, and then pulled her into a hug, expressing as much emotion as he could in it.

"Look at this Miss Hooper, you're turning me into any random teenager with emotions."

"Oh well, I'm sorry" she said, smiling slightly, hugging him back.

"Don't be, I'll reserve it just for you," he stiffened and his eyes widened as he realized he let his tongue slip and say what he felt.

"T-thank you Sherlock," she replied, quite shocked herself that he actually cared about her.

Just then the bell rang, and he let her go, close to unwillingly.

"Alright, I'll text you later, but if you need anything just text, yeah?" He said, slowly returning to his emotionless self, but laying a hand on her shoulder he shot her a small sympathetic smile, his eyes softening slightly, and then left for his next class.

She sighed and picked up her books, not even caring that she was going to be late to her next class, she walked slowly, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

**So yeah, that happened. Told you there was going to be some Sherlolly developments in it. Unfortunately the next chapter will introduce one of the other triggers I warned you about at the beginning...suicidal thoughts/attempts... :'(**

**I'm going to attempt to sleep now.**

**I'll write the next chapter possibly tomorrow if i'm not too emotional from Sherlock (i probably will be i mean come on, it's a sherlock episode written by sherlock with promised feels and tears with a cliffhanger) so yeah.**

**Goodnight. Please review I love you all.**

**-Katie-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember how I said there would be a chapter coming up with extreme feels and angst and sadness? Well here it is... **

**It is EXTREMELY TRIGGERING SO PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF TRIGGERS BOTHER YOU IN ANY WAY OR PROVOKE YOU TO DO SOMETHING BAD PLEASE PLEASE DON'T THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT!**

**Ok...Now that that is out of the way.**

**OMG... His Last Vow was the best episode of any show I have ever seen in my entire life and I watch a lot of tv.**

**#MORIARTYLIVES (sorry for the spoiler i couldn't resist) Im so excited Moriarty was the best and now that he's back he's hopefully going to be badder than ever and possibly induce some kind of Sherlolly spark? We can only hope for now that the hiatus will end shortly.**

**Anyway again this chapter is ****_very_**** triggering so read with caution. Please.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Sherlock would have brushed it off as any other text if it wasn't this particular day and week, or from this particular person.

If it was from John, or even from his brother Mycroft he wouldn't have responded with anything other than the lift of his eyebrow and a witty reply.

Except it wasn't. He wished it was but it wasn't and it had him dropping the experiment he had been working on, and sprinting out of his house, even forgetting his coat and scarf.

The text was a simple one, but it didn't take a genius to read through it.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Sherlock, see you around… xMolly"

He felt scared for the first time in years. Terrified even. He couldn't be late, he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't let her kill herself.

He promised to make sure she was okay and be there for her, she couldn't just give up, even if her mother and sibling had just died. He was being selfish and he knew it, but he couldn't lose her. He cared too much for her and about her and if he lost her, he too would be lost.

The only thought that would even register through his mind was "MOLLY! Get to Molly, save Molly. Get to Molly, save Molly…" Over and over again.

He sprinted to her house in record time, not slowing down once, not caring about anything else except Molly and saving her from her greatest enemy. Herself.

* * *

**_10 minutes earlier…_**

She couldn't remember what time it was. She didn't care.

She couldn't really remember what day it was. She didn't care.

She couldn't remember how she got home from school. She didn't care.

She only cared about getting rid of the pain she felt eating her from the inside out, and to her, right now, the only way to do that was through the blade.

She didn't want to make it too big of mess, even in such a horrid state of mind she was still so selfless, so she was sitting in the bathtub, slicing her wrist. Again and again. The lines blending into one another the pain on the inside swallowing whole the pain that should be escaping her through the cuts and through screams of pain.

But it wasn't working… So she cut deeper. She changed into short shorts and sliced open her thighs, the gashes oozing red until she couldn't see her legs anymore. Just red. So much of it. But it still wasn't working and it was driving her absolutely mad!

She couldn't stand it, it wasn't working! It always had helped to relieve the pain if only just a little. Just enough to get her through the rest of the day or week but no matter how deep she was cutting it WASN'T WORKING!

She was so grateful that her dad had had the late shift at work today as she sobbed and screamed in frustration.

Then it hit her like a brick wall and she froze… This must be her minds way of telling her to kill herself.

It had to be, it usually hurt like bloody hell but it wasn't this time, it was the only solution.

She reached over the side of the bathtub and picked her phone up off of the floor, sending out two texts messages.

One to her dad which said:

"Sorry you had to work the late shift, I left dinner for you in the fridge, love you, goodnight. Molls"

And the other was to Sherlock:

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Sherlock, see you around… xMolly"

Once she hit send on Sherlock's message she cursed herself and dragged the blade angrily across her arm again, this time simply agitating the cuts that were already painted on her fragile skin.

She hated herself for sending Sherlock that text, he would obviously read through it and come after her. She didn't want him to find her dead though. She didn't want him to but he probably would anyway, and if not Sherlock, then her father when he would come home from work.

She didn't want to do that to either one of them, but she figured she didn't have a choice.

* * *

**_Back in the present time_**

"I need to end this faster…" She whispered to herself, holding the blade against the protruding vein on her wrist.

She took one last deep breath and heard Sherlock's voice in her mind.

"Breathe!" Her knight, the one that had saved her and helped her through her anxiety attack said in her mind, practically screaming it.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe! Molly breathe for me!" her knight called to her.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at it, "I'M GOING TO DO IT WHETHER YOU TRY TO HELP ME OR NOT JUST STOP!"

She closed her eyes and willed the voice away before taking another deep breath. She opened her eyes suddenly scared when she heard the sound of her front door breaking down.

'It's now or never' she thought and quickly dragged the blade across her wrist one last time, barely hitting the vein but enough for a new river of blood to flow steadily from her wrist, before falling backwards against the tub, utterly exhausted.

She heard her name being yelled, and recognized the voice as Sherlock's but it sounded like he was a million miles away.

She saw him but only foggily as he sprinted into the bathroom, taking a moment to register the scene, before dialing his phone for an ambulance.

She heard her knight calling to her again, but this time the voice was coming from the real knight and not just a voice in her mind.

"Molly, it's okay, you're going to be okay, you have to be okay, please. Remember what I told you to do that day? Remember? I told you to breathe!" He said to her in a soothing voice, picking her up out of the bathtub and carrying her to her room, wrapping a blanket around her he sat on the floor and put her in his lap, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he held her shaking form to him tightly. He kept as much pressure as he could on her mangled left wrist as he could without causing her any more pain.

"You need to breathe for me now Molly. Please I never got to tell you how much I actually care about you. Bloody hell it might be love who knows but I can only find out if you keep breathing for me and stay awake for me."

Even though she was slowly losing consciousness she could still see the few tears that fell down his cheeks and she reached up a shaking hand to brush them away.

She smiled at him painfully.

"Sherlock…my knight. In…shining armor…"

"I would only be able to be your knight in shining armor if I could save you." He spoke, his voice struggling to keep his usual composure and cracking.

Molly figured she didn't have much time left and did something she thought she would never be able to actually do. She reached up and kissed him lightly but passionately which he returned whole-heartedly.

She knew it was slightly over dramatic, the way her death was panning out but she didn't care. In fact, while kissing him, her mind cleared of all the pain and she realized what a big mistake she had just made which had probably just cost her her life.

"I'm…so sorry Sherlock." She strangled out, fighting hard to stay conscious.

"Oh Molly, my Molly it's okay shh, just keep breathing for me okay?" He pulled her closer to him, her head buried in his neck, and he held her there as she continued to fight to stay awake. It was less than a minute later that the emt's finally came bursting up the stairs and into her room, taking her quickly out of his hands and laying her on a stretcher, trying to keep her heart going and stop the bleeding.

He didn't care what they said and climbed into the back of the ambulance with them, holding her hand as she finally lost consciousness. Halfway through the ride, long after he had zoned everyone and everything else except Molly out, he was suddenly pushed against the side of the ambulance as she flatlined, her heart stopping while the EMT's fought to get it started again.

He hoped to whatever god there was that she could still hear him and leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly to her only words that she would understand.

"Molly. Breathe now like you've never breathed before in your life, come back to me. Come back so I can hear you play the piano again because you play so beautifully and I'll play you a song on my violin. I've been writing you a song Molly, but the only way you can hear it is if you just, breathe."

As if by magic her heart monitor started beeping, her heart slowly starting to beat again and he couldn't hold it in anymore as tears fell down his face and he gripped her hand for dear life.

He knew that she was going to be okay, because he would not let anything bad happen to her ever again.

* * *

**So yeah that was that... I pretty much established the Sherlolly now and Molly will get better soon don't worry...for how long though? hmm. I dunno really i'm kind of making up the plot as i go oops. I don't plan things well. **

**Anyways I haven't slept at all and i have school in 4 hours so goodnight.**

**Love you,**

**-Katie-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm sooooooo sooooooo sooooo sorry for this extremely late update. Some personal stuff has been going on and i've been really busy as far as school goes and started this chapter but never found the time to finish it so here it is! **

**It's more of a bonding moment between Molly's dad and Sherlock but Molly wakes up for a bit of it.**

**I desperately wanted to add at least a bit of fluff in it so I mixed some in there of course.**

**So yeah, I apologize again for the late update. So here it is**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Chapter 9:

2 hours, 23 minutes and 41 seconds.

42..43..44..45..46..47

Sherlock was counting every second since she had come back after flatlining, holding her hand except when he was forced away from her side.

He stared intently at her face, watching her sleep peacefully, waiting for another nightmare to show whenever her eyebrows would crease and she would frown and fidget and he would get up and stroke her cheek gently and it would go away.

He'd already done it three times within the 2 hours, 24 minutes and 12 seconds since she was admitted.

Sherlock had still held her hand even when her father had come running into the room. His eyes had been puffy and red and he was shaking and looking around wildly for Molly.

"Where is she, oh my god is she okay. Wait, who are you and why are you holding my daughters hand?"

"Oh hello Mr. Hooper, I'm a...close friend of Molly's. I was the one that found her, had I not she would have been successful in her suicide attempt."

"Why the bloody hell were you in my house to find her?"

"I received a text from her that I analyzed further and figured out that she would attempt so I ran to your house as quickly as I could to stop her. I was almost too late," when Sherlock said this, he squeezed her hand, using it as an anchor to keep him in reality.

"O- You're the boy that they told me about that was in the ambulance with her and got her through it oh my… thank you so much, um?"

"Sherlock…Sherlock Holmes."

Mr. Hooper reached his hand out and Sherlock took it and shoot it firmly before holding Molly's hand again. "Thank you Sherlock Holmes, for saving my daughter's life. I just, don't understand why she would do this."

Sherlock sighed before launching into the long story about Molly's anxiety and increasingly worse depression, about her habit of self-harm and how it probably worsened because she feels somehow responsible for the loss of her mother and sibling.

"I…Wh…No… She shouldn't blame herself for that it isn't anyone's fault," he paused and laughed sadly. "If anyone is to blame it is her mother for putting so much stress on herself and over-working herself. But I'll never blame her. Or anyone. Oh Molly…" Her father went over to the opposite side of the bed and held her other hand since Sherlock certainly wasn't letting go of the hand he was holding.

Sherlock delicately studied every part of her hand, glancing at her heart monitor every so often as her father stared at her face. Both saying nothing for a few more minutes.

"How long are you going to stay here with her?" Mr. Hooper asked.

"At least until she wakes up, I don't sleep much, especially when I'm on a case or doing an experiment so I can stay up for a long time and I'm not exactly worried about school since I'm smarter than all of the teachers in it anyway." He replied, staring intently at her pointer finger.

"Are you guys like…a thing?" Mr. Hooper asked hesitantly.

"We might be. I certainly like her a considerable amount and I'm positive she likes me as well we were just friends before this but I was never able to admit my feelings for her."

"Oh, alright. I'm just afraid she might do this again."

Sherlock looked up between Molly's face and her father's.

"I don't think she will. Once she sees you she will become slightly upset but not at you, at herself as well as become overwhelmed with grief. She apologized right before the ambulance arrived so I'm sure she knows what a huge mistake she made by attempting and almost going through with this."

"Okay." Her father replied softly.

Sherlock smiled softly as he realized that he's where she got her mousiness from and recalled memories of her acting similarly, blushing and wringing her hands with a small smile on her face. Normally he would have scoffed at himself and pushed those thoughts completely from his mind, deleting them from his mind palace, locking the door to whatever room they're in and throwing away the key. But he didn't want to, and his mind didn't object to thinking this way like it normally did.

Not soon after he went into his mind palace did Molly's father fall asleep in the chair that he had moved up next to her bedside, snoring quietly with his arms crossed over his chest.

What finally took Sherlock out of his mind palace and away from his thoughts about Molly was when he felt something squeeze his hand. He shook his head a couple times to clear it and looked down to see Molly stirring, holding his hand back tightly.

"Sher…ck" was all she could manage to say as Sherlock practically leapt out of the chair he was sitting in and was rubbing her cheek gently as she struggled to open her eyes.

When she finally did they settled onto his, which he immediately softened as much as he could, and she smiled at him, reaching her hand out weakly to touch his face. She then looked over at her sleeping father and squeezed Sherlock's hand tighter when, as he predicted, a huge wave of guilt passed over her face and memories of what she did returned to her.

Her eyes widened and she looked back at Sherlock, opening her mouth but no noise would come out as tears began to stream down her face.

Without a second thought he scooped her up and sat in her bed, placing her in his lap and rocking back and forth lovingly as he whispered soothing words in her ear while he held her tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright Molly, he's not mad, he's just worried about you. I am a bit worried too to be honest because I care greatly for you. I'm go to help make you better okay? Me and your dad, we're going to fix you up and make you better, no matter what, alright?"

She relaxed in his arms and nodded, slowly calming down, she knew he was telling the truth that both he and her dad would help her.

The movement of Sherlock had woken up Molly's father and he watched as this boy he had known for a few hours, calmed his Molly down.

'If this isn't what love looks like, then I don't know what is,' he thought to himself as he cleared his throat, letting the two teens know that he had woken up.

Molly blushed and snapped her head to look at her father, but Sherlock's grip stayed strong, unwilling to let go of her yet.

"Hello MollyWobbles." He said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Hi dad…listen I'm so sorry about this I just, I let go and blame myself for mom's and the baby's death." She spoke guilty.

"It is not in any way your fault Molls so just forget that right now alright? It's nobody's fault about what happened to your mom and you should have talked to me if you blamed yourself so much. I wish you talked to me when you felt sad or anxious about anything. I know that's the most cliché thing to be said in these situations but it's true. If it ever feels too much just tell me or your boy Sherlock here, I can see how much he cares about you too so please just know we want to make you feel better." He would have said more but his voice was starting to break and he had to swallow a huge lump that was forming in his throat.

Molly stared at him then weakly leaned out of Sherlock's hold slightly and hugged her father tightly.

"I'm so sorry dad, I love you so much." She said, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry too Molls, I love you too." He pulled back and kissed her cheek and wiped a couple tears off her face, then he let her go and she sat back in Sherlock's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed her temple as she fell asleep again before looking up at Molly's father who was sitting in his chair again. He thought for a minute before asking.

"How do you know I care so much about her?"

Mr. Hooper didn't even need to think about his answer. "Because that's the way I would care about her mother and cheer her up or calm her down. Her mother also suffered from frequent panic attacks, I should have known there was a chance she would get them too, I should have paid more attention to her."

"Don't blame yourself Mr. Hooper. Molly is a very closed up person, I'm guessing that the only things that really set them off was stressful stuff like harder homework or when she was having a rough day. She's good at hiding things and I didn't even see it until I walked in on her in the middle of a panic attack, and I see everything! But… I also know that she is very strong. I mean, how else could anyone go on this long without any kind of support without completely breaking and losing herself? But she didn't and now that we're here for her she won't be alone anymore and we can help her through this."

Mr. Hooper stared at Sherlock with his mouth agape slightly. He swallowed another huge lump before going over and shaking his hand again.

"Sherlock Holmes you are wiser than any boy your age should be, thank you so much. I'm so glad Molly found someone like you to care for her. I um, I think I'll go home and rest for a few hours, clean up the bathroom and her room a bit for when she comes home. I'll just leave you two alone." He patted Sherlock's shoulder and kissed Molly's cheek before leaving.

Sherlock sighed before hugging Molly closer, planting a gently kiss on the corner of her lips before leaning back and allowing himself to fall into a light sleep for a little while.

* * *

**So that was chapter 9. Nottttt really anything happens plot wise but there are some definite bond growthage goin on between all three of the character. **

**I mean it's kind of obvious that Sherlolly is now official in it but next chapter they're definitely going to finalize that fact with each other. So yeah that's going to happen with some moreeeee fluff. I love writing fluff it makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy but it feel better to me when it happens when one of them feels upset or something like that. I dunno i'm weird. Be back hopefully tomorrow or the day after with the next chapter!**

**Review, i love hearing what you have to say!**

**Bye!**

**-Katie-**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Here's chapter ten and guess what?! ITS ALL FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! I LOVEEEEE WRITING THE FLUFF! Even if Sherlock is a bit OOC he still talks like Sherlock and keeps the emotion more between him and her exclusively anyway. Besides, THE FLUFFFFFFFFFFFF! **

**ENJOY THE FLUFF :3**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Two hours after her dad left, Molly woke up very slowly. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. She felt groggy, in pain, sore, and like her head weighed about a trillion pounds.

She groaned and tried to move only to discover she was trapped. No, not trapped, just enclosed in the arms of her savior, Sherlock, who was dozing lightly but holding onto her tightly.

She blushed and shifted a bit to get more comfortable trying not to disturb him. Just when she thought she found the perfect spot, with her head resting comfortable in the crook of his neck, without waking him she felt him stir and his eyes open and meeting hers. She blushed and smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, her smile extremely contagious.

"Hello sleeping beauty." He said to her sleepily.

"I woke up before you did, so technically you're the sleeping beauty Sherlock" she replied smiling.

"Well neither of us can be sleeping beauty unless one of us wakes the other with a kiss, hmm I'll have to remember that next time." He closed his eyes and stored the reminder in his mind palace then opened them again to see Molly blushing even deeper.

"How are you feeling Molly?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently. She leaned into the touch of his hand and thought for a couple seconds.

"Like train wreck to be honest, I feel better than I did before but just, groggy I guess."

He hugged her tightly before responding. "You're not a train wreck, your body is recovering from a traumatic experience so you're going to feel sore, and as you described, groggy but it'll clear soon enough as you get better. I promise I will do whatever I can to help you feel better and happier Molly Hooper."

Molly hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sherlock, for everything. I don't understand why you even bother with me though…"

He looked at her confused. "Because you count and I care deeply for you," he cleared his throat slightly before continuing. "And well… I was wondering if you would like to possibly accompany me on a date once you feel up to it, and maybe be in a relationship with me?" He bit his lip, waiting for her response.

She squeaked and looked at him. "Y…you care…for me? You…want me to be your g…girlfriend?"

He smiled at her and blushed slightly. "Well only if you wish to of course, and if you want to call me your…boyfriend then alright."

"I would love that, I'm sure I made it very obvious how much I've liked you for basically the whole year."

"Well I may have deduced it yes, but, why do you even like me? I have been classified as an emotionless robot and freak by most if not all of the rest of the school's population. Why would you want to be seen with me?" He said this without even a hint of hurt from being judged in such a way and she felt bad for him.

"I don't think you're a freak at all, I love how smart you are and how you can figure stuff out about people. Sometimes it's funny too like how you deduced how uncomfortable that that girl Jessica was because she was wearing a new bra. But I know you're not an emotionless robot because if you were you wouldn't have cared about me at all and wouldn't have saved me. But you did, and I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for that. I would love to go out with you Sherlock Holmes." She said, rushing through it to say what she needed to without stuttering.

He looked at her surprised that anyone could actually care for him. He tipped her head up, cupping her cheek gently then leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly but passionately, wrapping his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him, their eyes fluttering closed.

Molly returned the kiss immediately and deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Before either of them could do anything else the door opened and a young looking nurse walked in but quickly averted her eyes as the couple separated, both blushing and smiling slightly.

"Um sorry to disturb you I just need to change your bandages." The nurse said, holding up a couple fresh packages of bandages.

Molly's face visibly dropped as she remembered where she was and why and she nodded slightly.

Sherlock noticed and rubbed her back gently. "Do you want me to go? I understand if you do."

She laughed sadly. "You've already seen them, and they probably looked way worse than they will now. Please stay…"

Sherlock sighed and nodded, shifting her so she was in-between his legs and held her right hand firmly in his and wrapped that other one around her around her stomach from behind her as the nurse removed the bandages and cleaned the cuts so they wouldn't become infected.

She whimpered quietly and bit her lip to hold back the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes. Mostly because of the pain and intense burning sensation that was erupting from each deep scarlet line on her skin as the nurse cleaned them, but also because of the horrible feeling of guilt and self-hatred that she was feeling for letting herself do this.

Sherlock sensed her pain and discomfort and squeezed her hand gently and kissed the back of her neck supportively. She squeezed his hand back and sighed, closing her eyes tightly, silently willing herself to stay strong.

The nurse finished quickly and left, and Molly collapsed against Sherlock's chest, feeling exhausted and allowed herself to let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Sherlock turned her around and held her tightly to him, silently rocking from side to side, rubbing her back soothingly. She nuzzled her face into his neck, not wanting him to see her cry, and sobbed noiselessly. He pulled her head back with one hand on each of her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. He wiped her tears away and kissed her gently then hugged her tightly again.

After a few minutes she sniffled loudly and rubbed her eyes then pulled back from his embrace and chuckled sadly.

"Sorry about getting your shirt collar all wet." She said, pointing at the wet spots on his shirt where her tears had fallen.

"It's perfectly okay Molly, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you can use this one." He said, patting his own shoulder before placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing it soothingly.

She sighed and rubbed the bandage covering her wrist.

"They're so ugly and I hate myself so much because of what I did. The scars will always be there to remind me what an ugly disappointment I am…" she mumbled, looking down, new tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"No Molly Hooper, don't you dare say one more bad thing about yourself or use those cuts against yourself any more than you already have by making them in the first place. You were not really you when you did this, you were desperate and sad and alone but you don't have to be any of that anymore. You're beautiful and strong and these" he picked up her wrist and rubbed it gently "will fade slowly into just faint scars. So please just stop because any bad thing you say about yourself is not true because you're bloody well near perfect to me."

Before she could open her mouth to thank him again Sherlock had removed the huge bandages covering her wrist and he leaned down and kissed the cuts and scars on her wrist. He kissed each individual one delicately and then reapplied the bandage very gently then looked back into her brown doe eyes, his own blue-green eyes filled with love.

She looked at him with wonder and astonishment before leaning in and kissing him, filling it with all of the emotion she was feeling, hoping he understood what she was trying to communicate in it. He reciprocated and pulled her onto his lap and held her close, kissing her back deeply and filling it with more emotion then he had ever felt he was capable of.

She pulled back too soon for Sherlock's liking and held his face between her hands.

"Thank you Sherlock. That was the sweetest and most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me or said to me." She spoke, hugging him tightly.

He readjusted them so she was lying next to and almost on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Get some sleep alright? I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Maybe your dad will be too."

She nodded tiredly and yawned, resting her hand on his chest, she quickly fell asleep. Sherlock kissed the top of her head and held her close, watching over her protectively as she slept and memorizing every part of her sleeping form, which in his opinion was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THE FLUFF!**

**I LOVE THE FLUFF!**

**FLUFFITY FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF!**

**LOVE IT!**

**So yeah obviously I established the Sherlolly! Yayay! Unnnnnnnnfortunately I'm going to make it sad in a bit again, maybe in a chapter or two I dunno it depends. Kay leave a review saying whether you want to get the sad chapter next chapter (it'll have some fluffernutter stuff in it as well) or just another fluff chapter. I kind of am thinking of making the fluff chapter next because she's going to get out of the hospital soooooooooooooooooooo yeshhhhh. Review pwetty pwease I love hearing from you guys you're all awesome! Thanks for the follows and favorites Btw it's good to know people like the stuff i right.**

**Love you all,**

**-Katie-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo guys! I finished the chapter! it's uber uber long. Almost four times as long as all of the other chapters! It took me a couple days to write it. I filled it with fluff, sweet stuff, and MAJOR ANGST AT THE END! Woot woot! I'll keep this short so just yeah, go on and read.**

**-Katie-**

* * *

After watching over Molly as she slept, Sherlock couldn't resist the temptation and he also nodded off, dozing lightly. But since he was such a light sleep he was woken up when the door opened and Mr. Hooper walked in.

He stretched, careful not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms and Mr. Hooper smiled a bit at them.

"Hello Sherlock, sleep well?"

"Just fine thank you Mr. Hooper how about yourself?" Sherlock asked.

He shrugged and rubbed his eyes "Alright I guess given the circumstances."

"Do you want to talk to her?" He asked.

Mr. Hooper looked lovingly at his daughter and sighed. "I don't want to wake her up, she looks so peaceful."

Sherlock looked at the clock on the far wall before replying. "She has been asleep for 13 hours and 42 minutes, so I think she should be waking up soon anyway."

"Yeah you're probably right...I know it's going to be tough for her but I need to talk to her about school, when she thinks she'll be ready to go back and stuff. I had to talk to the principle to let him know what was going on and he said she could take a couple weeks if she needed to."

"I have a feeling like she'll want to go back as soon as possible. Do you want to talk to Molly alone?"

Mr. Hooper chuckled a bit. "I dunno if I could get you to leave either way or that she would let you leave."

Sherlock nodded and rubbed her arm subconsciously.

Mr. Hooper smiled warmly and chuckled again. "Sooo I take it you guys are a thing now?"

This caused Sherlock to look at him surprised. "How could you tell?"

"By that," Mr. Hooper said, pointing at Sherlock's hand which was still subconsciously rubbing Molly's arm.

Sherlock looked down and smiled a bit and hugged her a closer.

Mr. Hooper sat down in the chair next to Molly's bed and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Are you alright Mr. Hooper?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just been a...tough week," he said and laughed sadly.

Sherlock nodded slightly.

"So um, how long have you known Molly?" Mr. Hooper asked curiously.

Sherlock took a deep breath and began the small speech that he had been preparing. "Only for this year but I know her very well. You see, I have always been known as being more of an emotionless person, blocking away any sense of it from my mind. However I can't hold back my feelings and emotions when I'm with your daughter and I've never felt like this before I met her, this intense feeling of sentiment for her that I've never experienced besides for her. So please Mr. Hooper do not have any doubt in me for caring about Molly because I care deeply for her and will do whatever she needs me to do for her."

For the third time Mr. Hooper reached out to shake his hand. "Congratulations Sherlock Holmes, you have my permission to go out with my daughter."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow but returned the hand shake. "I wasn't aware I needed parental consent but thank you it's very much appreciated that you are alright with us being together."

Just then Molly began to stir. She stretched and yawned and opened her eyes to be immediately met with a pair of beautiful green-blue eyes looking down at her, they both smiling softly, and she blushed.

She turned over a bit to see the clock but instead saw her dad. "Hey dad!"

"Hey Molls, how did you sleep?" Her dad asked her.

"Pretty good yeah, thanks."

"Good that's good. Listen Molls. Um I know this might be a little soon but when do you think you'll be able to go back to school?"

"Um what day is it, Tuesday?" She asked.

Her dad nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go back next week. I'd rather just forget this whole thing; not make a big deal out of it or anything."

Mr. Hooper sighed. "But it is a big deal Molly... You can't just act like nothing happened and forget about it!"

Molly shrank back against Sherlock and he wrapped his arms around her supportively. She looked up at him.

"When do you think I should go back Sherlock?"

"Based on the depth of your injuries and that at how they're healing you'll most likely be discharged on tomorrow or Thursday. That gives you three days at home which would be an acceptable amount of time to emotionally prepare for school considering you will have your very supportive father and frie...no boyfriend to help you whenever you need it."

Molly quickly hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear. "Thank you"

"What for?" He whispered back.

"For supporting me and saying you're my boyfriend, I know you don't really like those kind of terms."

"But I know you do so I'm willing to make this small sacrifice to make you happy." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Her father rubbed his face. "Yeah I guess you're right. Fine. Monday it is. God knows I can't win an argument with you anyway Molls, can't or uh couldn't win any against you mother either." He glanced at his watch. "Oh bloody hell I've gotta go to work!"

He leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek, nodded to Sherlock then quickly ran off to work.

Molly sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Have you been here the whole time?" She asked.

"Yes I have, why?"

She looked at him wide-eyed "Does your family know you're here?"

"My brother does yes and I'm sure he told my parents. If they didn't allow me to stay here then they will have to come and drag me out of here by the ear because I don't want to leave." He pulled her tightly to him and cuddled her close.

She closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace. "thank you."

"Now what am I being thanked for?" He asked.

She blushed. "For saving me."

He kissed the side of her head and hugged her a bit tighter, "I will always be there when you want and need me." She moved and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He picked her up and put her on the bed and walked over to a backpack against the wall by the door.

"I asked john to bring some stuff for us to do since I get terribly irritable when I'm bored and he said he was willing to do anything to help out."

"Wait John knows!?" She suddenly got very scared and felt her heart start to race. Her mind started pushing out thoughts that panicked her even more.  
'Wait if John knows, then who else knows, does the whole school know!? Oh god oh god oh god!'

Sherlock ran back over and picked her up and put her in his lap and held onto her hands tightly.

"Shhh. Molly it's okay calm down please. Breathe." He spoke soothingly, rocking back forth with her held tightly to him. "It's alright Molly, just breathe."

After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to the point where she was only shaking slightly and was jumpy.

"H-how does John know?" She asked quietly.

Sherlock sighed. "Some students at our school, being the stupid teenaged that they are, began coming up with stupid little theories of why you were not at school and didn't tell anyone you weren't going to be there. A couple of them were that you had somehow died or been in some very tragic accident and might die. John heard and basically believes everything he hears so he got scared and texted me and wondered where I was as well so I told him a more simplified version. That being that something happened that resulted in you being in the hospital for a couple days but you were fine and I was staying with you because that is a duty, or if it's not it really should be, of a boyfriend. He then started to drone on and on about being happy that I finally opened my heart up blah blah blah and then asked if he could do anything and I had him bring some stuff here."

She sighed in relief and hugged him tightly and leaned her forehead against his. "Sorry for freaking out..."

As she spoke her breath blew across his face and his own breath caught in his throat. He could practically feel his pupils dilate and his heart start to speed up.

"You're so beautiful did I ever tell you that?" His eyes widened profusely, he didn't mean to say it out loud. He didn't regret, not in the slightest...he just didn't mean to say it.

She blushed deeply and kissed him lightly. "Thanks.."

He cleared his throat. "Erm no problem. But you don't have to apologize for having a panic attack, you have every right to get upset over people knowing the truth."

She nodded slightly and sighed. He couldn't take it anymore and tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

For both of them it felt like fireworks. A million tiny sparks erupting from their lips and and bursting into beautiful spectrums of light. A warm, tingling sensation from head to toe.

His mind went blank and he only thought about her. Her beautiful smile, her adorable laugh, her deep brown eyes, her perfect lips that were currently returning the kiss he had started.

Everything about her that he had in his mind palace took over everything else and he went against his instinct to push it back and instead let it take over for those precious moments. 'Is this how love feels?' He asked himself. 'Because if it is it's definitely not as bad as Mycroft says it is. In fact it's better than anything else I've ever experienced before.'

She was thinking the same thing but without a question. 'Oh god I love him.'

After a couple minutes he pulled back and nuzzled her shoulder. "I had John bring Cluedo but I think I like this better."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Me too."

* * *

After being released from the hospital the next day her dad rarely let her out of his sight and watched her all the time. Although she appreciated the concern if was incredibly annoying. She would try to get up to simply get a glass of water or go to the bathroom and he would follow her or ask her what she was doing. If she needed anything. It was driving her insane and she was incredibly close to exploding on him. It actually made her glad that it was Sunday, even though she was terrified about going to school the next day.

She knew it wouldn't be that bad, especially since no one was supposed to know why she was out of school, not even John but she was planning on telling him just because she knew he would support her and be a good friend. But she still had promised her dad and Sherlock that if anything happened and she thought she couldn't handle it then she would tell one or both of them and they would get her out of there.

She didn't tell Sherlock or her father that she had her fingers crossed though…

Molly was tired of feeling like a burden on both of them, tired of having them revolve around her like every little thing would make her try to hurt herself again.

They probably weren't wrong, ever since being released she was on edge and defensive although she did have the right to considering what she just went through. A person can't get over that physical and emotional ordeal in a week, no matter how much they may want to and oh god did she want to.

She lay in bed that Sunday night staring up at the ceiling texting Sherlock.

**Are you nervous about going back to school? SH**

**A bit I guess…why? Molly**

**Just asking. What specifically are you nervous about? SH**

**I'm not sure actually, just the whole idea of going back I guess? Molly**

**You know you don't have to go back if you don't want to I'm sure your father would be more than glad to let you stay home for a bit longer if you need it. SH**

**Sherlock if I don't get it over with now then I'm never going to get the nerve to… Molly**

**Yes I know but maybe that's for the best? Home schooled teenagers get just as many opportunities as a normal high school graduate. SH**

**Ugh no I'm not going to make my dad stay home from work and we lose our house because I'm too big of a nervous freak to just go to school, he's already worried enough about me. Molly**

**You're not a nervous freak Molly, you're just afraid of people finding out. SH**

**Yupp I am. And I'm also afraid of people finding out. I should probably try to get some sleep. Goodnight Sherlock. Molly**

**Sleep well Molly, see you tomorrow. SH**

She tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she would be graced with another nightmare. Sometimes they were the same, some were different, and some she forgot as soon as she woke up she would find herself afraid of everything. Afraid of the dark, afraid of the night, afraid of sleep, afraid of school, afraid of the monsters in her closet that she hadn't had nightmares about since she was young, and she was afraid of herself.

She felt herself breaking again but she was too afraid to tell anyone about it. Because even after all she went through, no matter how much Sherlock told her he cared about her, she still believed that she didn't matter.

* * *

After a basically sleepless night, she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school, making sure to wear a sweater that would cover the cuts that littered her arm. After going to the bathroom and going back to her room to retrieve her phone she saw she had a new text.

**My brother and I can give you a ride to school. We'll be there in 3 minutes and 28 seconds. SH**

Molly laughed and quickly went downstairs to get her shoes and backpack. She kissed her dad on the cheek and took a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Bye dad, Sherlock and his brother are giving me a ride to school, they'll be here in a sec." she said to him.

"Oh alright, don't forget Molls…" he started but she interrupted him in a mocking voice.

"If I feel like I'm not up to it then I'll text you or Sherlock." She changed her voice back to her own and sighed. "I'll be fine dad stop worrying."

"I always worry about you baby girl." He said, smiling sadly at her.

She was about to respond but the doorbell rang.

"Oh that's Sherlock, bye dad have a good day at work!" she called behind her while walking to the door.

"And you have a good day at school." He called back.

She opened the door to Sherlock leaning coolly against the door frame. "Hey Molly."

He kissed her gently and then grabbed her hand and led her toward a very and absolutely spotless black jaguar.

"Holy crap your brother drives this!" she felt too unworthy to even touch the door handle but Sherlock grabbed the handle and practically threw the door open and moved to let her in first then climbed in after her and slammed the door shut.

She looked at the man who must be Sherlock's brother sitting in the front passenger seat. He turned and shot the fakest smile she had ever seen at her.

"Hello Ms. Hooper, obviously I am Mycroft, Sherlock's brother, and no I do no _drive _this car I just own it and get driven where ever I choose in it." He practically scoffed and looked at her judgmentally and Molly shrunk back as far as she could in the seat.

Sherlock looked from Molly, interpreting her reaction to her brother's words and then turned glared at Mycroft.

"Never speak to her again like that Mycroft! In fact, it is preferred if you never to speak to her again. She is my girlfriend and you will treat her with more respect then you have ever even treated Mummy." He yelled at him.

Mycroft simply raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I do not take orders from my younger brother or his _girlfriend_."

"Just shut up Mycroft."

"Or what, dear brother?" Mycroft said sarcastically.

"Or I will shut. It. For. You._ Dear brother._" Sherlock shot back, leaning forward to get in his brother's face. This seemed to shut Mycroft up and he simply sneered and looked forward, arms crossed. Sherlock seemed pleased with this reaction and leaned back, sitting closely to Molly he held her hand and squeezed it apologetically.

"I apologize for the behavior of my brother." He said quietly to her.

"It's alright," she replied, flashing what she hoped was a convincing smile.

The remainder of the drive to school was silent and when they pulled up in front of it, he kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand again, this time reassuringly. He opened the door and got out, then held out his hand to help Molly out.

As they started walking to the door the window opened and Mycroft called out.

"Have a good day little brother, don't blow anything up you know how it upsets Mummy."

"Make sure not to start any wars while we're at school either Mycroft, you know what it does to the traffic." He smirked and held the door open for Molly as they walked into the school.

He waited with her at her locker while she got her books for her first few classes. The warning bell marking that there were ten minutes until classes would start sounded and she closed her locker, her nerves tying a knot in her stomach.

Sherlock hugged her tightly then kissed her and laid his forehead on hers. "It's alright Molly, it's going to fine." He reassured her.

She closed her eyes and sighed then smiled slightly and looked at him. "Yeah, hey you're going to be late, go to class young man." She said with fake sternness.

"Yes Ma'am." He kissed her once more then turned swiftly and went off to his first class.

Her day sped right on by. Much like the day after her mother had died. As soon as she walked into class her teachers would treat her with sympathy, obviously the principal had told them what had happened to some extent. Some of her classmates would watch her as she sat down, staring at her quizzically. But since she hadn't had friends before everything nobody bothered to ask where she was, even if she would have lied, they just huddled in their little cliques making assumptions.

Before she knew it, it was lunch and Molly walked into the school cafeteria and sat at the table that she, Sherlock, and John always sat at.

A couple minutes later she saw John come in, holding hands with a girl she remembered Sherlock telling her about. Mary Morstan or something like that. Mary and John were looking at each other with ogling eyes then John picked up their conjoined hands and kissed her knuckles lightly, making Mary blush and Molly die internally at how cute they looked together.

Then John looked over and saw Molly, he suddenly turned to Mary and said something and she smiled and nodded then John came running over to her.

"Molly!" she got up quickly just as he came over and enveloped her in a comforting and brotherly hug. "It's so good to see you Molly! What happened, how are you?" he looked at her slightly concerned and she remembered that he didn't know why she was in the hospital yet and a lump formed in her throat.

She smiled sadly. "Well um, I don't really know how to tell you so I might as well just come out with it…" she started and John looked confused at her and nodded slightly, silently urging her to go on.

"Well my mother and my younger sibling died and then I um… I sorta maybe um tried to kill myself…" she explained, her voice only a bit above a whisper. John's eyes widened and he hugged her again, tighter than before.

"Oh Molls, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear. She could hear the sadness in his voice and it made her want to cry.

"John you shouldn't be apologizing, it's my own stupid fault."

"No it's not, I'm sorry Molly. I'm sorry I didn't notice something was wrong. I should've noticed." It almost sounded like her was tearing up and she felt herself tearing up too.

"Stop it John do not try to blame this on yourself okay?" she sighed and pulled back and looked at him.

He looked back at her and nodded. "Alright, well um, are you feeling you know, better now?"

She smiled the most convincing fake smile that she could and lied. "Yes, much better now."

He visibly relaxed a bit more and believed her and then hugged her once more. "I'm here if you need me Molly, but I know Sir Loves-A-Lot, your boyfriend, will probably be your first choice, but I'm here too."

She hugged him back and giggled. "He is a good boyfriend, thank you so much John."

He pulled back from the embrace then motioned for Mary to come over and sit with them and they sat down at the table. John looked over towards the door and nodded towards it.

"Speakin of Sir Loves-A-Lot." He said, eliciting a giggle from both of the girls and a glare from said Sir.

"Yes John, so _very_ amusing, you should go into stand-up comedy." Sherlock replied sarcastically, punching John in the arm as he passed behind him.

"Oi what was that for! Take a bloody joke mate." He said, rubbing his arm.

"I am aware it was a joke it just wasn't funny." Sherlock replied, taking a seat at the table next to Molly and kissing her cheek. His tone changed to the gentler voice she had become accustomed to. "Hello, how has your day been going?" he asked.

She shrugged and smiled at him, "Eh alright I guess, my teachers are treating me like a freak but whatever I guess I should have expected that."

Sherlock nodded knowingly and took her hand in his and rubbed circles on her palm. "Well you're not a freak, if anyone is it's me so forget about them because you're absolutely beautiful to me, scars or no scars." He wrapped an arm around her.

John looked at him wide-eyed, mouth gaping, flabbergasted that he had said something so…well so sweet.

Molly smiled a real smile and turned and kissed him. "Thank you."

He closed his eyes, putting the smile that she just made and storing it in his mind palace so he can always see come back to it before opening his eyes and replying, "You should smile more, it makes you look like you're glowing."

Again, John's eyes widened considerably and he smirked, putting an arm around Mary. "Get a room you two!"

"Shut up John." Sherlock replied, not taking his eyes off of Molly's.

Molly blushed and looked down and opened one her books, hoping to get a head-start on her make-up work.

After lunch Sherlock walked her to her next class and then he went to his. The rest of her day passed by quickly and was as uneventful as ever.

Until she asked to go to the bathroom during her science class.

When she walked into the bathroom there were already three girls in there, putting on a fresh coat of make-up and gossiping about anything and everything. They all turned to look at her when she walked in. One of them smirked.

"Hey, aren't you, that Molly Drooper chick?" one of them, a tall blonde girl who was basically the image of perfection, asked her.

Molly suddenly became very nervous and fidgety. "Um yes, Molly _Hooper_ I think you meant to say actually."

"Yeah yeah whatever the rumor is that you tried to off yourself. Is that true?" Another one of the girls asked, a shorter brunette who was wearing too much eye shadow.

Molly's eyes widened and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. "Um, where would hear something like that?"

"We heard some teachers talking about some girl who tried to kill herself, but was too big of a wimp to actually do it." The last girl, a red head, piped in.

Just then something in Molly snapped. "I was not a wimp! I would have actually done it if it wasn't for my boyfriend coming in at the last second!" After she said it she regretted it and internally kicked herself hard.

The perfect blonde girl spoke again, and all three of them were laughing. "BOYFRIEND!? Why would anyone date an ugly freak like you! Seriously why don't you just go home and drink a bucket of bleach or something, it's not like anyone is going to miss you anyway!" The three girls laughed harder than before then walked out of the bathroom, each of them nudging Molly harder than the one before, the last girl practically pushing her into the wall.

Molly went to the last stall and shrank down against the wall, shaking and sobbing into her sleeve silently. She wanted no, needed Sherlock but she couldn't bother him. What hurt the most wasn't what the girls had said, but it was the fact that it was the things that she always thought and it was so different and hurt so much more being heard from somebody else than from her own mind.

She couldn't take it, she could hear their voices echoing through her head and wiped her eyes and shaking she went to the nurse and complained of a migraine and requested to be sent home, which the nurse fortunately agreed too. She told her teacher, who gave her a sad and sympathetic smile and Molly went and got her backpack before showing the front office the nurse's note and walking out of the school as fresh tears began to fall down her face.

The voices grew louder and took over more of her mind, echoing now as different people. As the girls, as some of her teachers, as her father...

"You should listen to those girls _MollyWobbles_ and just go drink a gallon of bleach."

But worst of all, as Sherlock's… The terrible echo of his voice so harsh she broke down in sobs against a tree.

"Oh god Molly you're so pathetic! Ugly, pathetic, broken, weak, stupid Molly! I'm only going out with you because I pity you," voice Sherlock laughed, "oh god I can't believe you actually thought I cared about you" he laughed harder and it rang painfully through her head. "Seriously, just go kill yourself and do us and the rest of the world a favor. No! You know what? To make it better you should just cut _reallllllly reallllllly _deeply so you can feel yourself suffering for a few days as they hopelessly try to heal." He laughed again.

She sobbed harder and shouted back to no one. "Fine! I will just leave me alone please!" She slowly pulled herself up from the tree and started to walk slowly to her house, intending to do exactly what the voices in her head wanted her to do.

* * *

Sherlock walked out of his last class and quickly made his way to Molly's last class, he arrived just as the last couple of students trailed out of the classroom but there was no sign of Molly. He figured that she just went to her locker so went there but she wasn't there either.

He stood next to her locker when he saw a group of girls pass and they were practically crying laughing talking about someone.

"Oh god her face!"

"That was the best when you told her she was a freak!"

"I know but it was better when you told her to drink the bleach!" They all laughed harder.

"I heard from someone else that she went home right afterwards. How pathetic." They scoffed and walked past.

Sherlock knew right away they were talking about his Molly and he was racing out of the school and towards her house faster than he did even when she was going to kill herself. He hated those girls but he couldn't think about them right now no matter how much he wanted to scream at them he had to stop Molly from doing something horrible.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out as he was running and what he read nearly stopped his heart.

**I'm so sorry for being so pathetic and weak… Molly**

**Molly whatever you're doing please stop! I'm coming!**

**I'm so sorry Sherlock... Molly**

"Oh no…" he sprinted as fast as he could to her house.

* * *

**Boom. Cliffhanger. Poor Molly :( I know how she feels. I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter that had both fluff and angst. See you next chapter! Keep the reviews coming guys I love hearing from you you're all amazing and I love you!**

**-Katie-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. Sorry i left you on a cliffhanger for so long ive just been dealing with some stuff for a long time and it's been getting worse. I've been literally writing this chapter for since the day after I uploaded the last one I just couldn't find the motivation to finish it. It's short I know but that's because it's 12:53am and I yeah i don't really have an excuse except I ran out of ideas sort of for this chapter.**

**so yeah, here you go...**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Molly sat curled up on her bedroom floor. She had already cut very deeply on her thighs and wrist but now she just felt so broken and sad. She figured that Sherlock was coming, thinking the worst, which was probably the best thing for him to do. She felt so guilty for doing it too. She knew that Sherlock hated it and now that her dad knew that she did it, then when he heard she did it again he would be hurt. She couldn't help it though. The only good thing that came out of it was that the voices finally stopped screaming at her, but she could still hear them laughing harder and harder as she cut deeper and deeper until she finally gave up and crawled from the bathroom to her bedroom and laid curled up on the floor.

She had made sure to give Sherlock the garage code the day she was released from the hospital just in case and now she was glad she did so he wouldn't have to break their front door down again. But she figured that he would have been able to figure out the garage code somehow anyway.

So when Molly heard the mechanical door to their garage screech open and the door to her garage slam open and shut all within four seconds of each other she wasn't all that surprised. She didn't even move, just continued to stare at her door frame until Sherlock came barreling up the stairs and stepped into her line of vision.

Before she could even blink Sherlock had scooped her up in his arms and was cradling her on her bed, rocking back and forth.

"Molly Hooper do not do that ever again." He spoke breathlessly.

She groaned slightly at the pain it was causing to simply move. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"I know Molly I know. It's okay now though, I'm here and I won't let you get hurt anymore. I will find out who those girls are and-"he started but she interrupted him.

"H-how do you know about them?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers. "I heard them talking about a girl they had teased in the bathroom while I was waiting for you at your locker and I figured out that it was you. But you can't listen to anything they say because it's not true."

"It is true though, they are right. Everything they said was right." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What exactly did they say?" He knew it wasn't exactly the best question given the circumstances but his curiosity got the best of him.

"T-they called me a freak." She started, but she spoke again before Sherlock could get a word in, "but they're right…because only a weak pathetic freak would do this." Molly rolled up her sleeves, revealing the deep red angry marks that stared back up at her.

Sherlock sighed and got up, carrying her into the bathroom and sitting her down the side of the bath tub. "No Molly, stop using these against you. This," he gestured towards her cuts, "does not mean you are a weak pathetic freak, it just means that you have been hurt so much that you don't know where or who else to turn to. Your mind thinks the only way to control the pain on the inside is by mirroring it on the outside, to release it in some way, but you and I both know that that is not the way that you should be dealing with the pain you feel, or what you should automatically turn to when something bad happens." He wet a wash cloth in the sink and sat beside her on the bath tub, holding out his hand. "Give me your arm Molly."

She felt so pathetic, and handed over her arm and looked down. "It hurt…what they said. Because, it seemed like the truth. That I'm too big of a freak to get a boyfriend, let alone one as great as you…maybe I should have listened to them and instead of doing this I just drank a bottle of bleach and got it over with, then at least I wouldn't be a burden on anyone anymore…"

Tears fell down her cheeks and Sherlock himself felt his stomach flip and his eyes well up and he pulled her close to him and leaned his forehead on hers. "Molly stop it, stop it now! They were not right about anything at all, it is me who does not deserve you and no one especially not someone as beautiful and wonderful as you should kill themselves or hurt themselves in any way at all."

He put the wash cloth down and cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears he kissed her gently. Sherlock finally realized that even before he and Molly started dating he had strong feelings for her but now he knew to what extent they were.

"Molly, I…I love you. I really do." He said softly, pulling her close and hugging her. He felt her relax and hug him back and she kissed his cheek. "I love you too Sherlock."

And for a few minutes they simply held each other, occasionally Molly would sniffle or bury her face further into his neck, and Sherlock would pull her even closer, but it still didn't feel close enough to him. For a few minutes they let themselves forget everything except each other.

After those perfect few minutes Sherlock sighed and picked up the wash cloth and held her arm gently in his. He placed the wash cloth delicately on her cut wrist and she hissed in a breath.

"I'm so sorry Molly but this is going to hurt, a lot, but I have to do it," he spoke softly to her and she nodded quickly, painful tears already stinging her eyes. "If you need to hold on to me do it, it's okay," he assured her and he started to wash her cuts. The pain was excruciating and she buried her face into his neck, her other hand reaching around him and gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. He absolutely hated that he was hurting her but they both knew that he had to do it.

It didn't take long, he had cleaned her cuts quickly and efficiently but that was only her wrist, and he noticed small beads of blood dripping through her pants on her thighs and he sighed.

"Molly, I'm going to have to clean the ones on your thighs too. She nodded, not trusting her own voice and she stood up shakily, walking to her room and quickly changing into a pair of short shorts before returning back to Sherlock's side, shaking and looking down guiltily.

He picked up her chin gently with his hand and kissed her cheek lovingly. "It's going to be okay Molly," he said and began to rub the wash cloth on the much deeper and more ragged cuts on her thighs.

She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, digging her nails into his shirt and skin, but he didn't care.

He finished as quick as he could and she was shaking so badly, partly from being cold and partly because of the pain, that he picked her up carried her to her room, laying her on her bed, but when he tried to pull away she wouldn't unwrap her arms from around his neck.

"P-Please stay," she whispered helplessly.

He sighed. "Ok, just let me go get you some pain medication first." She nodded and unwrapped her arms from his neck. He quickly left and came back with two pain killers and a glass of water and by the time he came back she was half asleep.

Sherlock sat her up and gave her the painkillers and made sure that she drank at least of half of the glass of water he brought her, then reached onto the floor and picked up a fuzzy blue pair of pajamas bottoms and chuckled to himself before putting them on her, making sure to be careful around her cuts. He then lay beside her in her bed and she snuggled up against him, and he held her in her arms as she slept.

When her father got home from work later that night Sherlock filled him in on the day's events, reminding him multiple times to not overstress her or over react or get angry, so basically say nothing about it, when she woke up.

After filling her father in her kissed her cheek before leaving.

* * *

**Okay guys I was sick today too so I stayed home from school and sort of had a Benedict marathon and I watched Third Star for the first time as well as Wreckers and I was sobbing so hard. They made Third Star seem like not sad and funny and just a witty heartfelt trip as a dying mans wish with his friends but it literally felt like I was hit by a brick wall of feels at the end. Not fun. I was sobbing so hard that I should have built a canoe and sailed down the river of my tears. It was an ****_AMAZING _****movie though, Ben was amazing as usual and so were the other actors it was just so touching and sad. Beautiful movie. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up way quicker than it took to get this one up.**

**Sorry again guys, I know I'm horrible. :(**

**Review, I love hearing from you all.**

**-Katie-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since i updated its been a long week and i finally got caught up on sleep and was able to write this. I ****_promise_**** that i'll upload the next one faster but here's this one. I wrote it today after I woke up and I wrote more periodically through the day so i'm sorry that it's pretty uneventful of a chapter.**

* * *

Molly woke a few hours after Sherlock left from a horrendous nightmare, shivering and sweating. She felt like she was as cold as Antarctica but as hot as the sun at the same time and she curled up into the fetal position and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She glanced over at the clock and groaned.

3 a.m. Three in the bloody morning and she was waking up in a cold sweat.

Molly turned over and curled up even more and cuddled her favorite stuffed animal close as a wave of nausea consumed her like a huge wave envelopes a surfer. She rode it out and once it passed she sighed and closed her eyes tightly, returning to the land of hellish nightmares that she was forced to call sleep.

* * *

She was woken by a text three hours later, two and a half minutes before her alarm clock was supposed to wake her up. She rolled over to grab her phone and black spots clouded her vision as she felt the sickening nausea return, flipping her stomach painfully. Once the spots finally disappeared and the room stopped spinning she picked up her phone and looked at the new text she had just gotten from Sherlock.

**"Morning Molly, I'll pick you up again for school. Make sure you have something to eat and drink, your body needs to rehydrate after last night or you'll get sick. Be there in 20 minutes. SH"**

Molly would have laughed but she didn't have the energy to laugh at the irony but she knew it would just spring another wave of nausea so instead she simply replied.

**"Morning Sherlock. Thank you, for last night and basically everything else too. See you soon. xMolly"**

She sighed and changed into her most comfortable pair of jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt, then threw a hoodie over it to cover her cuts, and brushed her hair and teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighed again and went downstairs, clenching her eyes shut as each agonizing step sent another bolt of nausea through her.

She went into the kitchen and saw a note from her dad that said he had been called in early to work but didn't want to wake her up to tell her. Next to the note was a plate a or food that was still slightly warm. Molly took one look at what would normally be one of her favorite breakfast meals to but instead gaged, swallowing back the bile that threateningly started to rise up in her throat.

She quickly covered her mouth and nose with one hand and sent the food down the garbage disposal with the other. She swallowed hard and gulped down a glass of water then, not knowing what else to do, she finished getting ready for school and went outside, and sitting on her porch she waited for Sherlock.

She was picking at her shoes, untying and retying her shoe them, when the now familiar Black Jaguar pulled up onto her driveway and Sherlock hopped out of the backseat and came up to her and sat next to her, pulling her into a side-hug.

"Good morning Molly," he said quietly, not sure how she was doing after last night.

"Morning Sherlock," she mumbled. Sherlock noticed her lack of jacket, again, and the fact that

she was shivering and promptly took off his long coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, a genuine Molly smile and a small blush found its way to her cheeks, and she pulled it tighter around herself, inhaling his scent.

Sherlock felt the corners of his lips twitch up into a warm smile and enjoyed the beauty that was Molly Hooper. 'If only she could see herself the way I see her…' he thought sadly to himself. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. As the two tried to enjoy just a moment of peace, the front passenger window of the Jaguar opened and the scowl of Mycroft Holmes became visible.

"Sherlock and…Molly if you could be so kind to get a move on I actually have important things to do after I drop you off at school, or of course, you could always walk there." He said as his scowl turned into a tight smile and rolled his window up.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned his head to kiss Molly's cheek before standing up and extending his arms out to her to help her up. She put her hands in his and he pulled her up gently but when she went to turn around and grab her backpack, she found that he wouldn't let her have her hands back and instead pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered gently into her ear.

"If anyone tries to say anything bad to you again, don't believe them and tell me okay? Because they're wrong. You're absolutely beautiful inside and out. You're bloody perfect and if they try to tell you differently just remember that it doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what the people closest to you think and no one else. Remember that no matter what they say, I love you fiercely and don't you forget it." He pulled back from the embrace and looked into her eyes so she knew he was telling the truth.

Molly saw the sincere honesty clear as day on his face and felt tears threaten to fall but she pushed them away. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down to her, crashing her lips onto his into a kiss so passionate Molly thought that she was floating high up in the sky. Sherlock held her more tightly to him, adding more searing passion and deepness to the kiss as he felt her warmth fill him head to toe with ecstasy of the drug called love.

When they finally pulled away he reached behind her and picked up her backpack. Slinging it on one of his shoulder he took her small hand in his large one and walked her to the car.

Once they got in the car she could feel the stomach-flipping nausea start to return and she brought her knees up and laid the side of her head on the top of them, looking out the window at the sky and praying for the nausea to pass.

Normally she would have figured they were just period cramps but these were too high in her stomach and usually when she was getting cramps she craved chocolate but right now she craved nothing but sleep and the mere thought of food brought the taste of bile to her mouth.

Sherlock watched her closely, noting the fact that she had developed a sweat but was still shivering and her face was flushed. He watched as another painful hit of nausea made her close her eyes tightly and her nose scrunched up. He felt her forehead lightly with the back of his hand and he didn't need a thermometer to be able to tell she had an alarmingly high fever.

He leaned forward in his seat and hit the back of his brother's head in an attempt to get his attention as well as because he knew it would annoy him.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it, little brother?" He said sarcastically.

"Turn around and take us back to Molly's house. Now." Sherlock ordered, more so to the driver than Myrcoft.

"And just why should I do that Sherlock?"

"She's sick and in no condition to go to school and if you don't turn around now you're going to have vomit all over the backseat of your precious Jaguar, dear brother."

Myrcoft turned around in his seat, glancing over Molly he observed the same things Sherlock had and promptly ordered his driver to turn around.

Sherlock sat back and smirked as he ordered his older brother around. The smirk disappeared as he looked back at Molly.

She was pale and her eyes were shut in pain and he could hear her teeth chattering, his jacket no longer helping her small frame keep warm.

"Molly," he said quietly, "I'm taking you home okay? You're sick and I'm going to take care of you."

She agreed with a pained groan and he delicately put an arm around her. He watched her worriedly until they pulled back up in Molly's driveway.

She went to get up and open the door but her stomach did somersaults and she groaned and bit into the collar of her shirt.

Sherlock got out of the car and went quickly to her side and opened the door. He put her backpack on one shoulder and scooped her up gently in his eyes, careful not to move her too much.

As he was walking up to the door Mycroft opened his window again and called out to him.

"Have a wonderful day, Sherlock" he said, his worded practically oozing sarcasm. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes and opened the garage door.

He may or may not have also flipped a certain appendage on his hand as his brother's car pulled out of the driveway once more.

* * *

**So there's that. Next chapter is going to be Sherlock and maybe her dad taking care of sick Molly. I promise to make it longer too. I have monday off of school for Presidents day so i want to write another chapter either tomorrow or monday but i hope that you can live with this for long. Again sorry for the late upload :(**

**love you guys,**

**Katie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I told you I would have this chapter up faster than the other one! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

With Molly clinging tightly to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, he carried her upstairs and laid her gently down on her bed but when he tried to stand up again she wouldn't let go. When he looked at her, confused, he saw tears silently streaming down her face. He shifted their position and sat on her bed and cradled her in his arms.

"Molly what's wrong?" He asked quietly, gently wiping off her cheeks with the hand that wasn't cradling her head.

Her voice was barely above a whisper and she leaned her head against his chest. "Don't go. Please don't leave me alone."

Sherlock's look of confusion deepened and he hugged her carefully. "I'm not going anywhere. You need to rest, love. You're sick and you need to rest so I was putting you in bed. I wasn't going to leave you."

This only caused her to break out in sobs. "I didn't necessarily mean now with how I'm sick but like, later after all this is over I'm scared you're going to leave me and I'll be alone again and no one's going to care about me."

Sherlock felt his supposedly non-existent heart ache a bit at the thought that Molly believed that he was just going to abandon her.

"Molly Hooper stop that talk right now. If I wanted to leave I would leave. I am a very stubborn human being and before I met you I was really an ass but you made me better and I'm not going to give that up! If I didn't like this I wouldn't hide it from you and I would leave and then probably delete everything that we've ever gone through or said together but I'm not going to ever do that. I love you Molly Hooper and the only other person I can admit to loving is my mother."

Molly sobbed harder and buried her face into his neck. "Thank you I'm so sorry for being so stupid I'm not really in my right mind."

Sherlock stroked her hair and shushed her. "Obviously you're not but you're not stupid. But you do need to rest. I'll go figure out how to make you better and call your dad okay?"

Molly nodded and as if on cue, yawned and felt her eyes droop.

"I'm cold" she mumbled.

"I'll get you some more blankets I'll be right back I promise." He kissed her cheek and laid her on the bed under her comforter. She smiled slightly at how tiny and adorable she looked curled up under the blanket then frowned at the fact that she had lost four and a half pounds since they had first started dating.

I'm going to have to fix that too,' he thought to himself with a quick nod and turned on his heel to go and find more blankets for Molly.

After he returned to her with three huge blankets and a quilt that he had deduced was hand made for her mother by her grandmother he found her on the ground next to her bed shivering. He ran quickly over to her and picked her up.

"Molly what do you think you're doing!" He held her close to him but when he looked at her face he picked her up and carried her quickly to the bathroom, now knowing what she was doing.

As soon as he put her down next to the toilet she had her face practically in it, vomiting up what little she had eaten and drunk over the past couple of days. Sherlock held back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly as pained tears mixed into the toilet with the vomit and she flushed it before leaning back.

When she leaned back he pulled her close but when he attempted to pick her up and carry her back to her room she groaned and protested.

"Please don't make me move, Sherlock," she mumbled weakly.

Sherlock sighed and wiped some sweat of her forehead before gently lying her on the floor and getting up to go and get the blankets from her room.

When he came back with the blankets she was once again hunched over the toilets vomiting and he once again held her hair back and rubbed her back while whispering loving words into her hair. After she was done he helped her curl up on the floor under the blankets as she took to shivering again. He quickly pulled out a thermometer that he had found early in his scavenge for blankets and took her temperature; it was at 101.4F.

He sighed and laid a wet washcloth on her forehead to help with the fever before kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to go call your dad. Do you want me to ask him to come home or no?" He asked hesitantly.

Molly shook her head and sighed. "Stay at work. I don't need him seeing me this weak...for Christ's sake he's already seen me in a hospital this month."

"Getting this sick isn't your fault Molly you can't control when you get sick or how sick you get." Molly simply shrugged and Sherlock got up to call her dad.

After calling him and assuring him that she wasn't "on the verge of death" like her dad immediately thought, he decided to make sure Molly got some energy in her. He opted on making soup and getting her plenty of fluids. Too bad for him he'd never actually made soup before.

He cracked his knuckles and got out a can of chicken noodle soup.

"This should be easy enough," he mumbled to himself. He looked around for the can opener, opening the can when he finally found it and poured it into an old, small pot.

As it cooked he filled three glasses up with water, highly intending on makings sure Molly drank all three of them.

When the soup was finished he poured it into a bowl and put it on the kitchen table before going back up stairs to Molly. She was still laying on the floor of the bathroom but he gladly noted that some color had returned to her cheeks. He picked her up delicately along with the large blanket she had wrapped around herself.

He carried her downstairs despite her claims that she'll end up vomiting all over the stairs and he sat her down at the table in front of the soup.

"Now I'm not going to have to feed you this like you're a two year old am I?" He questioned with a smirk and a raised brow.

Molly decided to play along. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't know, _will_ you?" She replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow of her own.

Sherlock just chuckled and put the spoon in her hand. "Yeah I don't think so Molly."

Molly groaned and put the spoon down. She picked up the bowl with her hands and slurped it. Sherlock looked at her with a confused smile and she laughed. "This is how my mom taught me to eat soup before I could actually use utensils and I'm not going to stop just because it's courteous. It's my soup!"

She snorted with laughter before drinking the rest of her soup. When she was done she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me Sherlock I feel much better," she mumbled into his chest.

Sherlock smiled and returned the hug and rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head. "Anything for you."

He whipped out the thermometer again and plopped it in her mouth as she groaned and slouched her shoulders like a little kid.

"Oh hush up you I need to know if you're actually getting better or not." He replied to her reaction.

He pulled it out when it beeped and smiled when he read '100.2F' "See there we are! It's going down." He smirked at his victory and patted Molly on the head.

Molly laughed and pushed him. "Hey! My body's the one doing the fighting off you just made me soup!"

He mocked hurt and even threw in a fake hurt gasp. "Excuse meeee! I also got you blankets!"

She laughed again and turned around. Picking up the blanket she threw it over his head.

"Take your stinkin blanket back then!" She yelled and took off running before he could get the blanket off his head.

When Sherlock finally pulled it off he was met with the view of an empty kitchen, staring at the place where his girlfriend last stood.

"Mollllllly. We're a bit old for hide and seek don't you think?" He called to a seemingly empty room.

He heard a giggle echo off of the stair case and he tiptoed silently like a cat, with full intentions on catching his prey.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. The next chapter is going to be fluffy I promise! PURE FLUFF! It's kind of like incentive i guess? you'll see...i do have a plan of where this is going. Just you wait ;). i'm takin you on the feels train. the fluff chapter will probably be on the shorter side as was this one, but i'll try to throw in a moderately long one comin up. we'll just have to see.  
til next time.**

**-Katie-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellllllo my beautiful readers. Cause you are all beautiful. Even if you're a dude. You're still beautiful. Unless you think that "beautiful" is a term reserved only for women in which case you are smokin' hawt. Handsome.**

**Yup.**

**Okay. That's about all I got. **

**I'm so so sorry that I have not been able to update as often as I used to I've been busy doing homework.**

**Alright I hope you like it :P**

* * *

Creeping up the stairs slowly he bit back a laugh as he deduced exactly where she was. The giggle was just insurance that he had, in fact, deduced correctly. Just to give her a chance and make it seem like she might have won, he went to the room at the top of the stairs and to the left. Her parent's... her dad's... bedroom. Checking under the bed first he over-exaggerated a sigh.

"Oh dear if only I could figure out where my beautiful Molly went..." Sherlock spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

In her hiding place, Molly smiled and blushed at his compliment, her face suddenly beginning to feel hot. She had to stop the giggle that threatened to expose her hiding place, the hiding spot being her old empty toy chest in her closet. She didn't know, however, that as soon as she placed herself inside of the box, the latch on the front of it had closed itself, locking her inside. She tried to opening the top, suddenly finding it a bit difficult to catch her breath. She felt a wave of panic course through her when she couldn't open it.

"Sherlock!" she tried to yell, but it came out barely above a whisper. Considering she was still pretty sick she was breathing harder than normal, making the small chest run out of air faster.

Sherlock on the other hand was still trying to act like he had no idea that she was actually in the chest and was halfway under her parents bed when he heard rather quiet knocking-like noises. He sighed and chuckled, figuring that it was just Molly trying to give him a hint, thinking that he was hopeless. With that he continued his 'search' for her.

Molly took a long, deep breath and mustered up as much of a voice as she could. "SHERLOCK!" She finally got her voice back, his name drawing out in a slurred, heavy sigh that could be interpreted as a yell.

As soon as Sherlock heard it he knew something was wrong. She sounded scared and weak. He bolted to her room and threw open her closet door. He quickly unlatched the metal lock of the large toy chest, giving it an angry and worried expression at the fact of how air-tight it was. When he finally got the box open he pulled it open, he picked up the small girl inside carefully and fell on the ground, holding her close.

"Molly...Oh my Molly are you okay?" He rubbed her cheek as she took deep and desperate gulps of air and nodded in response. "It's okay Molly it's alright now I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

Molly giggled breathlessly and took his face between her small hands, and leaned her forehead on his. "It's okay Sherlock. I'm fine you saved me...again. You do that a lot." She looked down as she started to feel guilty, thinking about just how much he had been having to come to her rescue.

"I'll always save you Molly. Always." Closing the distance between them he kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her gently.

Molly blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's just watch a movie, I think that I've had enough of my own adventures for one day..."

He chuckled in reply and stands up, reaching his hands out to help her up, which Molly gladly accepts. Once she got up on her feet she wraps her arms around his waist. "My shortness and your tallness works out pretty well for this kind of thing." she said with a giggle. Sherlock smiled and reciprocates the embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"That, and I think you're also taking full advantage of your sickly state and are planning to use it as an excuse to have me carry you downstairs to watch the movie to which you would think I would reply yes and normally I would but this time I'm saying no." He spoke quickly while smirking.

Molly, upset about the denial of being carried downstairs, pouted and crosses her arms. "Why the hell not?"

Sherlock laughed at her reaction and kissed her forehead, then frowned slightly when he noticed it was beginning to burn up again, the fever still fighting to make his Molly sicker again. "Well because I have a plan. Go get comfy on your bed and I'm going to go put my plan into action.

She raised an eyebrow and did as he said as Sherlock swiftly left the room and went downstairs. Coming back upstairs he had in his arms her rather large living room television. He blew a stray curl out of the way of his eye as he it placed on her desk, panting slightly. He flashed a smile at her before going back downstairs and putting the rest of the soup he had made her earlier into a thermos. Going back into her living room he found her family's collection of movies and went back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He smiled back at her as he walked back into her room and quickly set the t.v. up. He threw the large binder of movies at her in the process and stared at her impatiently as she picked one.

She paged through the different movies, much like she had done a million times before before coming across one of her favorites. She then frowned when it was next to another one of her favorites and she sighed.

"Okay this is hard... You pick." She held up two movies; Star Trek: Into Darkness and the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Sherlock's eyes widened at the site of a pirate movie, memories of playing pirates with his brother when they were younger filling his head before he quickly shoved them away. He eyed the Star Trek movie curiously.

"Why do you like this one?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Well...um it's got this um...really h-hot actor it." She blushed and looked down at the smaller figure on the case of the movie, her favorite actor's mysterious and dangerously attractive figure looking like he was walking evilly towards her. Sherlock however, laughed before plucking the movie out of her hand.

"I suppose I'll just have to put up with your 'fangirling' while we watch it then." He said while putting the movie in the Blu-ray player and pressing play as the menu popped up. He climbed into the bed next to her and laid back against the headboard, turning on the surround sound speakers that he also had brought up with him. Molly's blush deepened and she laid sat on her knees next to him, quickly getting distracted by the movie.

As the movie started a thermos, complete with plastic spoon and water bottle, appeared in front of her eyes seemingly out of no-where. She took it with a laugh and ate half of it down. Sherlock watched her eyes light up as different parts came on. He watched her smile and giggle while biting her bottom lip as her favorite actor, some strange-looking actor name Benadryl Cucumber or something. He scoffed internally.

'Psh. I'm so much more attractive than him anyway...Right?' he thought.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her eyes glaze over with tears and looked at the t.v. seeing that one of the characters, some guy named Captain Pike, was lying dead on the ground, the main character crying over his body. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder, placing a gently kiss on the side of her neck. The light appeared again in her eyes again, the glaze fading, when Benadryl popped back up on the screen and he chuckled.

Molly turned her head and blinked her eyes at him. "What?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing you're just really cute. Watch the movie." He turned his head back to the t.v., leaning his chin back on her shoulder, suddenly engrossed in the movie as he analyzed the cling-on language.

Eventually they had ended up laying down somewhere close to the middle of the movie, Molly leaning her head on his chest, Sherlock with his arms wrapped around her with his head lazily propped up on hers. Neither were awake by then end of the movie however.

Molly's dad couldn't help but laugh when he came home close to dinner time, fighting back the urge to kick Sherlock out of the house for being too close his little girl, but resisted due to the fact that he knew that he had been caring for his sick daughter all day.

The two teens were sleeping soundly on her bed, the credits of the Star Trek sequel rolling on the t.v. screen. Giving them some privacy, Mr. Hooper closed the door, allowing them to sleep for a couple of hours before waking them up for dinner.

* * *

**Alright there you go! I hope it wasn't too terrible i've been having trouble finding ideas for this story lately. It's kind of just turning into random pointless everyday shit. I'll think of some more ideas eventually I promise it might just take a little while.  
**

**I hope you liked it. Please review I love to hear from you guys. Love you all!**

**-Katie-**


End file.
